


Beyond This Moment

by Tearfeather



Series: Dominion [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: Everything changes. Noma is a traitor it seems. Claire is gone and Vega is lost. The Archangels are gone and Alex and Sam are left to pick up the pieces. Will they survive? Or will death continue to follow them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still own nothing by Sam. I like Sam and I will keep her always. I like playing in this Dominion sandbox as well.

This couldn’t be happening. Noma had made a deal with… who? This was not going to end well. I pulled on Alex’s arm. 

“Come on. We have to get away from here.” I didn’t know if he was going to move or not. It was a risk. I knew he cared for her a lot. Alex wasn’t listening to me. 

“Noma. What did you do?” Noma just looked to Alex as he spoke. I couldn’t see the old Noma in her eyes. She was blinded by the possible chance of getting her wings back. She had been depressed since she lost them but hadn’t she gone to that extreme to save Alex? Did she not actually care for him that much? Michael had said something about her hiding things and Noma had mentioned she had promised to keep Alex safe. There was more going on.   
“Forget it. Come on. We have to find Michael.” I pulled on Alex again and he seemed to come out of it. Noma was looking at her reflection in water like she was perfect and in her eyes, she was once more. I was terrified she would turn on us and try to kill Alex. I didn’t care about my own life in the end. It was important for Alex to be away from this and help Michael bring about an end to all this. 

We started to walk backwards and I had forgotten about the others in the area with us. They weren’t sure what to do either. Some knew Noma but not in this way. I felt dread and the urgent need to run. Alex didn’t feel the same but he wasn’t fighting me either. Noma turned her attention fully to us now. 

“Alex, we could be together and be happy. You are the Chosen One but not in the way you believe. You need to help him come back.”

“Who Noma?”

“Lucifer.” She said with a smile. I stopped breathing for a moment. She couldn’t be seriously. That wasn’t a true gift then. If any of the stories were true, this was not going to end well. 

“Alex…” I hissed at him but he pulled his arm away from me. I backed up then. I didn’t want to stay there anymore. Noma didn’t even pay me attention which was good. I could see others moving away from this space. I glanced at them and nodded. They took off. 

“Noma, I can’t. I need to help Michael. I have to.” Noma’s expression changed. 

“He’s not good enough for you. He left you Alex! He tried to kill you.” Of course, Alex knew all that but he didn’t let it stop him. 

“I know he did but he also came back. He’s an angel but he made a mistake and he admits it. He’s learning what is like to be human.” This seemed to make her more and more upset. She started to pace. Alex continued to hold his ground, even if I wasn’t so sure we should be here still. 

“You are a fool Alex. If you won’t help me my choice, I will make you.” She lunged at him but he moved away. I dropped to a knee and aimed my gun at her. She didn’t even notice. As I was keeping her in my line of sight, Alex seemingly disappeared. I couldn’t see him. Had he hidden? He couldn’t have run away. 

“Noma, this isn’t you. You are perfect even without your wings. I’m sorry you don’t have them anymore but those wings aren’t you! They are a false promise.” Alex was trying to talk sense into her but it wasn’t sure if she would listen. I hoped so. Noma was a wonderful person. As I was considering this, Noma appeared before me. I looked up as she struck. I went flying into a cement pillar and slumped to the side. I still had my gun somehow but my world was spinning.

“If you won’t listen to me Alex, I’ll make sure you don’t have anyone else around you that matters. Claire died for you. Michael betrayed you. Sam will soon be dead and then you will only have me.” I couldn’t get my head to stop spinning as I looked up at her. I aimed the gun but I couldn’t tell which one to aim at. She came closer and I fired. She moved from my line of sight so I must have aimed at the right target. 

“Noma, stop it! Sam didn’t do anything!” I lowered the gun and pushed myself to my feet. It was painful to breathe but I couldn’t stay down. If I did, I could end up dead. Alex was running at me and grabbed my hand. I stumbled with him but he was telling me we had to leave. We took off running down the corridor. Noma was right behind us. I could hear her wings beat. It was going to take a miracle for us to get away from this. Alex glanced back and yanked on my arm. I stumbled forward and he dropped us to the ground. Noma flew right over head and cut us off. 

“Sam, you need to run. Don’t worry about me. You can do this. Find Michael.” I shook my head. 

“I can’t do that Alex. You are the Chosen One.” I looked at him with clear panic on my face. He merely smiled. 

“Go. You are the Chosen One now.” He got up and turned to face Noma. I stayed down for a moment before I got up. I placed my hands flat on the ground and froze. There on the back of my hand was a marking I had seen on Alex. I pushed back my sleeve and almost forgot to breathe. I had the markings. I couldn’t understand how this happened! I wasn’t pure and all that Alex had done was because he was the Chosen One! I shot to my feet. Alex was talking to Noma at a distance but still there. I was torn. I had the marks. I had to leave but I didn’t want Alex to die. 

“Noma… Noms. You don’t have to do this. You are my oldest friend.” Alex was pleading with her and Noma didn’t seem to be hearing him. He was buying time for me so I made my choice. 

“Forgive me Alex.” I whispered and took off. Noma laughed.

“I told you she would abandon you!” I don’t know what Alex’s face looked like but I heard his reply before I was out of range. 

“She’s not abandoning me. She’s surviving for the future.” His tone was gentle, almost like a proud sibling. It brought tears to my eyes. I don’t know where I went but I was running. I just had to get away. In the process, I fought off two 8-balls and killed them. I took a moment to hide in a corner of a building to catch my breath. This couldn’t be happening. Adjusting my clothing, I pulled my collar up and gloves from my pocket. I couldn’t be seen with the markings. Not until I found Michael. 

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I screamed on reaction. An 8-ball had ahold of me. I was fighting him off but I wasn’t nearly strong enough in hand to hand combat. My heart raced as I fought with all I could. I couldn’t die here.

“Let go!” I yelled, kicking the man above me. He grinned down at me. 

“I think not. Humans are the problem and I will remove you.” He was serious as his hands closed around my neck. I gasped for air as the pressure became too much. The edges of my vision were starting to go black. For a moment, I thought I saw an angel behind the one I was fighting. 

I don’t know if I fainted or died but I sucked in air and coughed harshly. I felt a hand on my back and I was sitting up. When had that happened? I forced my eyes open and saw Gabriel kneeling by me. 

“W-what...” I couldn’t even get the question out. He lifted me to my feet and then into his arms. I felt like a doll but I had no energy. 

“You were dead my dear. Michael would kill me if I let you stay that way. Thankfully, I was able to revive you.” He took off into the air. I didn’t even really care at this point. I nodded dumbly and just leaned against him. Somewhere in my mind, I knew I shouldn’t be so calm with him. Wasn’t he trying to Michael and me earlier? I couldn’t remember clearly now.

“What happened to her?” I knew that voice. Weren’t we flying? I didn’t feel like I was moving so maybe not. 

“She was dead Michael. I brought her back. I thought you would be happy I kept my word.”

“I am happy brother. I am grateful.” I felt a touch to my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a concerned Michael leaning over me. I was laying on something soft. 

“Michael… Alex is…” Michael’s face hardened. 

“I know Samantha. I found him. Father’s markings are lost to us.” Gabriel came forward quickly. 

“What do you mean? When you didn’t come back with him, I thought he was safe.”

“He is dead. Noma killed him.” Michael’s voice was detached but I could see the tears in his eyes. 

“They aren’t lost.” I said softly as I moved to sit up. I drew their attention as I did so. We were in a building and I was on some towels. I removed my gloves and pushed up my sleeves. Michael’s hands held my wrists then as he looked down. Gabriel was looking over his shoulder. 

“How do you have the markings?” Michael asked, tracing one of them on my wrist with his thumb. 

“I don’t know. Alex told me I was the Chosen One now and he told me to run.” I whispered the words. “I didn’t want to leave him Michael. I was so scared and I begged him to come with me. Noma was… she wasn’t herself. She wanted Alex to help her bring back Lucifer.” I was crying by this point. Michael pulled me into his arms. I couldn’t believe Alex was gone. I didn’t want this to be real. It couldn’t be real.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I remember was looking up at the ceiling of a car. When did I get into a car? Wait, who was driving? I sat up too quickly, making myself lightheaded. I blinked a few times and looked up to see Gabriel looking back at me. 

“Feeling better my dear?” He asked, making me smile a little. 

“Yeah. What happened?”

“You fainted. The stress of what happened must have overwhelmed you.” Michael answered this time. He looked at me in the rearview mirror. I nodded. 

“Where are we going?” I asked, wanting to know what was the plan now since everything was turned on its head. 

“We can’t return to Vega for obvious reasons. Michael has yet to inform me of his grand plan. Well brother, what is this plan of yours?” Gabriel might have been annoyed but I couldn’t quite tell. He was somewhat smiling, or smirking maybe would have been the better word. I moved and sat properly on the seat and ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Gabriel and I were confronted by a messenger of Lucifer. I didn’t uphold my end of the deal since I didn’t die back in Mallory.” I sighed. Of course, he didn’t die. He’s an arch angel! I stayed quiet and continued to listen. “For now, we have to keep moving. Try and go somewhere he doesn’t think we will go.” I looked up into the mirror and we locked eyes. 

“He wants the markings doesn’t he?” When Michael didn’t answer, I had what I was looking for. It figured. Looking down at my hands, I moved back the sleeve on my left arm to look at the ink I could see. Alex. I missed him already and I didn’t even know how long it had been. He was basically my brother after all. Tears came to my eyes as I thought about all the things we had done. I didn’t know the car stopping or the door opening. 

“Samantha.” I looked up to see Michael right next to me. He cupped my face gently, eyes remaining on mine. His own looked a little teary. “We will make it through this.” I nodded, trying to be tough. 

“Perhaps we should stop for now. She is tired and both of you need some rest.” Gabriel commented from the front seat. He hadn’t moved at all but I could hear that he did care. I shifted my gaze to him for a moment and then back to Michael. 

“Agreed. Flying would be faster…” He trailed off but I knew what he was asking. 

“It’s fine. I’ll… be fine.” I slipped out of the car, making him move backwards. He did so, though I could feel his eyes on my every move. As Michael and Gabriel grabbed a few things from the car, I stood there looking up at the sky. It was a lovely sunset with a few cloud wisps leisurely moving by. The moment was almost relaxing to be honest. After all that had happened, this was a small moment of heaven. I laughed to myself over that. Heaven. Really? Shaking my head, I turned to see if they needed help but something caught my eye. 

“Do you see that?” I asked, not removing my eyes from the figure I could see in the distance. Michael and Gabriel turned to look in my direction then followed my gaze. 

“We should go.” Gabriel said softly, moving a step towards me. Michael was already walking around the car. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, terrified to look away. 

“It’s an angel. I can’t tell if they mean us harm though.” Michael answered, walking to me and putting a backpack on me. I looked away to pay attention to what he was doing. Without any further warning, he picked me up and the three of us were gone. 

We flew for a long time and the land passed steadily under us. I didn’t like this feeling however, this was the best they could do. We landed eventually by the ocean. I was just glad to be on the ground. There was an outcropping and I have a feeling this place meant something to them both. I sat down on a rock with a sigh and closed my eyes. 

“Are you alright my dear?” Gabriel asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded to him without verbally answering. His hand squeezed my shoulder before removing itself. The light breeze was nice as it blew past me. I could even hear it rustling the archangels’ wings. 

“There is a small home nearby. We will use that while we gather ourselves. I would also like to see the markings, if you allow it.” I knew he was going to ask that eventually. I nodded once more and stood to follow the pair to wherever they were going. We were going I should say. I was now not only under Michael’s protection but also Gabriel’s it seemed. He was being quite nice and still upholding their agreement, even if I now had the marks. 

Once in the house, I flopped onto the couch for a little while. I was just tired of all this nonsense. Alex was gone. Noma was now with the enemy, possibly, and here I was. Stuck in some house on the beach with two all-powerful angels. 

“This just can’t be real.” I said into a pillow, which muffled it a lot. 

“It could be worse my dear.” Gabriel’s voice surprised me. I sat up to see where he was. He was sitting at the table nearby. “This is very real Sam and I hate to break it to you, but the markings will make you a target now, more than ever.” He was so rude at times but there was something else in those words. The archangels never spoke plainly. At least not when you wanted them to. 

“Thank you for saving me.” I said as I sat up. He nodded with a smile in my direction. 

“Michael would have had my head had I left you to die. Besides,” he looked away out the window. “He loves you. I wasn’t sure he would be able to love anyone but his own ego.” I blushed immediately at those words. 

“W-what?” It took a few seconds for even that word to come out. I was shocked. I had hoped but… was it true? He didn’t answer me and he didn’t look back to me. Apparently, there was something outside that was very interesting. 

“Your figure followed us.” I shot up and went to his side. Looking out the window, sure enough, there was that same figure off in the distance. There was no way they weren’t facing our position. This time, however, the figure was clearly an angel as they were hovering above the water. 

“What are we going to do?”

“I haven’t figure that out yet. So far, they only come that close. It is about the same as before. We will know if they make a move.” Michael answered as he walked back into the room. I turned to say something but paused. He had been in the ocean and that brought up things I didn’t need to think of now. Clearing my throat, I looked back outside. Gabriel smirked below me but said nothing. 

“Samantha, come with me.” I looked up at Michael with a little nod and followed him from the room. We went into one of the bedrooms I think. He shut the door behind us. I stood there for a moment before I turned to ask if he wanted to see the markings. He was on me just as quick with a kiss. I was startled but melted into it. I knew he wasn’t ‘mine’ so to speak but I could still hope. Gabriel’s words came back to me and I wanted it to be true so badly. 

“Samantha.” He breathed softly, looking at me as he cupped my face with one of his hands. I looked up at him, knowing my cheeks were pink. I wanted to say something, anything, but nothing would come. Instead, I pulled him close into another kiss. This one lasted until I needed air. I placed my head against his shoulder, panting lightly to get my breath back. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, his arms curling around me. I nodded silently. I wanted so much for this to be a bad dream. 

“We have to finish this Michael. For Alex.” I said finally, looking to his face. His eyes studied my face. He nodded. I stepped back and stripped off my clothing from the waist up. It was still embarrassing, even if we had been together and seen each other by now. The markings were still which was a good thing? I didn’t know. Michael walked around me, his finger lightly touching marks from time to time. I closed my eyes to try and avoid the feelings that were coming up. 

It seemed like hours but it was probably only a brief time. The concept of time was lost since I didn’t have a watch and couldn’t tell time by the placement of the sun in the sky. Maybe I should try and learn. 

“Can you feel anything?” He asked finally. I blinked, turning to look over my shoulder to him. 

“No?” I questioned, not sure what he was talking about. “Wait, do you mean like when you trained Alex with these?” He nodded to me then. I frowned but tried to focus. I was there when Alex was told to focus and see if anything changed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I knew these marks weren’t meant for me but I had to try anything. There was always a chance. 

As I focused, I didn’t feel anything. I didn’t see anything either for that matter. I couldn’t make out anything at all. I started to feel defeated. Now I knew how Alex felt all those times he was trying and nothing came. 

“Michael I do-“ I didn’t get a chance to finish my statement as the mark on my arm moved. I looked down at, feeling Michael come to do the same. The lines twisted and turned into something new. It was just an elegant design at first but then they twisted and locked together. Michael looked at me anxiously, no doubt hoping I could read whatever I was seeing. 

“Can you read it?” He asked, hope in his voice. 

“Yes.” I said softly, eyes locked on the mark on my arm. “Raphael.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a real chapter. Read that first before this one!!!

Michael looked surprised. I wasn’t sure what was going on at this point. He handed me my clothing and stepped out of the room without saying anything else. I stood there patiently for a moment, wondering if that was good or not. I dressed silently.

In the other room, I could hear Michael talking to Gabriel. It was low but the walls of this house were paper thin. 

“Could it be true?” It was Gabriel. 

“Samantha said that is what she read. She would not lie.” Michael was defending me. 

“But Raphael hasn’t been seen since we came down here. Even Uriel hadn’t seen her.”

“I know brother. There is a chance it just means she is watching. Father’s words are not always clear.” Michael sounded like he was thinking out loud as he paced the room. I finished dressing and leaned against the wall to listen. 

“Could she be the one who is watching us? Stalking the girl to see what is going to be done.” Gabriel almost sounded upset. Uriel was their sister so maybe Raphael was too? 

“Perhaps. It would not surprise me. She always did enjoy testing humans with knowledge. Father did not like that.”

“Father didn’t like your testing either Michael.” Nothing was said after that. I walked out of the room then. Both looked over to me. 

“Is she a threat?” I asked, needing to know. If she was a threat, then that was another archangel that I needed to watch out for. 

“I do not know. She has been on the side of reason for a very long time but things have changed in the last 25 years. No one has seen her or spoken to her. It may be that she has passed on.” Michael said in a matter of fact tone. Gabriel glared at him. 

“She would not die that easily brother.” Gabriel’s temper was rising. I walked over. 

“Hey. No fighting. I just know her name showed up on my arm from the tattoos. Will you tell me about her?” I asked, looking at Gabriel to try and calm him down. He looked back at me and nodded. 

“She is Uriel’s twin. Were Uriel enjoyed the physical things, like her music and paintings, Raphael was settled into reason. She could also see the future. She was called The Sage.” I listened carefully to him.  
“She didn’t want any part in this war. I’m not sure Uriel ever spoke to her either. They shared a deep bond.”

“Both Uriel and Raphael are the elder twins. I never expected her to show herself during this war. Her words may turn the tide and that might be the reason, or one of many, why she had not come out of hiding.” Michael interjected some part of what was going on. I nodded. 

“I’m going to sit outside.” Before either one could say anything, I lifted a hand. “Alone. I will stay in front of a window so you can see me. Please. I need a little time.” When no argument came my way, I walked outside. 

As I walked, I paused to look back at the house. Both angels were watching me. I smiled in either direction then sat down on the beach. I leaned back on my hands, letting them sink into the sand. It was soothing to say the least. The sound of the wavers lapping up on the beach had a calming effect. There was so much that happened. Alex was gone. Claire was gone. Noma was gone. I wonder what happened to Ethan. I hoped he was ok. Maybe I would get the chance to see him again. I should ask Michael if he was still in Vega. 

I wasn’t sure if I wanted to cry or not anymore. Tears wouldn’t bring anyone back. It couldn’t change Noma’s view on her wings that were wrongly received. Her loss of them was painful. She made that choice to save Alex. Whether it was out of duty or love I didn’t know. Sitting up, I hunched over with my arms around my legs. I felt like such a child in all this. A shadow crept over up me and I turned. 

“Michael I’m-“ I stopped in my comment. It wasn’t Michael. My heart started to race at the cloaked figure standing directly behind me. I didn’t dare blink or move. I couldn’t even move if I wanted to. My first thought was to scream but I couldn’t even do that. Moments ticked by like molasses in winter. Neither of us moved. With the hood, I was unable to see anything about the person standing there.

“Your future has changed dramatically.” The voice was female. Not that it was any comfort. Slowly, I moved to fully face the woman and get up. When she moved, I froze. A slender hand extended itself to me but I still didn’t move. 

“Do not touch her.” Michael commanded as he came over, Gabriel on his heels. I looked at him and then bolted. The extended hand lowered as I passed, though I did catch a little smile on the woman’s face as I passed. I found myself between the archangels, mostly blocked by Michael’s broad back. 

“It has been a while sister.” Gabriel commented, happy to see her but curious at the same time. 

“Yes, it has been. I never wanted any part in this. This was your war brothers.” Her voice, though soft and calm, held a lot of power and danger in it. I swallowed down my fear. Gabriel placed a hand on mine and squeezed it gently. 

“Why are you here now Raphael? If you wanted no part in this, go back into hiding.” Michael said calmly, not removing his eyes from his sister. 

“I’m sure you are aware that things have changed. Uriel has been killed by the humans. Your favorite has been killed by your second. Tell me Michael, do you think you will be able to keep the girl alive?” It didn’t sound like a threat but I didn’t like it either way. 

“Yes.” The word came out quickly, though I wondered if Michael believed it. 

“Raphael, sister, I am sorry about Uriel. She was with me when – “

“I know brother. She and I did speak, a few times since all this started. I asked to not mention me. The time wasn’t right.” Both brothers’ body language changed. I glanced up at Michael and he looked confused. Maybe this was all part of Raphael’s plan?

“Did you come here to help us or just see your family?” I asked carefully, not wanting to draw attention to myself but also curious. Raphael’s head tilted to look at me. 

“As I said when I showed myself to you, your future has changed. You were meant to die but you defied that. You saved Michael, twice. You befriended any angel and while she died, she cared for you and saw the good in your heart.” I shifted on my feet as she spoke. She knew the future. She could know all this… right? 

“I wish she hadn’t died but... I never found her and there was so much blood.” Raphael’s hands came from her cloak then and brushed back her hood. My eyes went wide. I stepped out from behind Michael and away from Gabriel. 

The woman before us was slender with blonde hair, much like Uriel’s had been. Her eyes were dark but held a softness to them. She was dressed in robes and sandals, almost like what was seen in Rome several hundred years ago. How she managed that I didn’t know. 

“It’s you…” I murmured, walking closer to her. Her face was passive as she looked at me, not even speaking. I stopped a few feet from her, unable to believe my eyes. I shook my head and looked back to Michael and Gabriel. 

“This is the angel I befriended.” I turned to look at Raphael once more. “But I thought you died.”

“You needed to be there to save Michael. However, to do that, you needed to understand how to use the feather, which you learned from me.” She said it so normally like this was something I should have known all this time. I was beginning to feel numb. This was too much. 

“Samantha?” Michael said, stepping closer to me. I heard him moving, saw the shadow on the ground from the sun but I didn’t answer. When he was right next to me, I turned to look at him and promptly fainted.

__

_**************3rd POV **************_

“Will she be ok?” Gabriel asked, as Michael laid the girl down on the couch. 

“She is overwhelmed.” Raphael commented from her perch on a chair nearby. “She is fragile after all. She was like this when her and I were friends. I still cared for her dearly.” The lady archangel said with fondness. Michael knelt next to the couch and sat there. 

“Samantha has had to handle a lot recently. I do believe she will be fine.” Michael knew her, though he wondered if he knew her best now. 

“Sister, will you explain to us how and why you spent time with her?” Gabriel was curious and knew Michael was. He just didn’t say anything. Raphael nodded as she got herself comfortable. 

“When everything happened, I went into hiding. I didn’t want anything to do with this.” Both brothers nodded, knowing this was the truth. “Years passed and the humans turned on themselves. During one of these times, I came across some of your lower-class angels killing people.” She looked at Gabriel while saying this. He said nothing and Raphael continued. 

“It had been 15 years since the wars started and still there was the panic of the Chosen one. These angels were killing the parents of a child who had to be no more than ten years old. This child stirred something in me and I saved her. She feared me. I was an angel and one that could kill her. It took time to earn her trust.” She paused there, looking over to Samantha. “I gave her space and as the years passed, we became close. I eventually told her of angels, what we could do and couldn’t do. What could kill us and so on.” 

“Why would you tell a human all this?” Gabriel asked, a little on eager that this seemingly innocent girl knew so much of them and said nothing. 

“She is an innocent one Gabriel. All humans have darkness in their heart. Some more than others. I could see her future and it was important she knew these things. Or else you would be missing your own twin at this point.” Gabriel said nothing. Michael shifted to look at the girl on the couch. 

“I am grateful you shared that knowledge. She has proved to hold it in confidence and keep it close to her heart. When I asked her about it, she wouldn’t tell me much. Only that she was close to an angel and that angel died.” Raphael smiled to herself. 

“Yes, she would do that. 8 years after I came to look after her, I knew I had to let her go. I didn’t want to. I also didn’t want to lose my brother.” Raphael smiled lovingly to Michael. 

“I’m glad you let her go.” Gabriel said softly, admitting that perhaps he was fearful of losing Michael. He talked big that he wanted to kill him but deep down, he did dearly love his brother. 

“I killed a lower-class angel and made it look like I had been killed. I couldn’t tell her to leave. She wouldn’t have done it and she wouldn’t have been able to save Michael. I created a trail towards Vega and knew she would come across Alex and Michael at that exact moment. I watched her from a distance until she was within Vega.” Her eyes turned on Michael and hardened. “I didn’t know she would be mistreated until it was too late to save her.”

“I did not think she would be harmed! I never wanted that to happen sister.” Michael quickly said, perhaps a little scared of his older sister. 

“I know Michael but you should have known your humans better than that. You had lived with then for 25 years.” Michael was properly scolded but he said nothing. What was there to say?

“The past aside, what are you doing here now Raphael?” Gabriel asked, trying to get his twin off the hook. Raphael’s expression softened and she looked back to Gabriel. 

“She will need your protection and my gift to survive this. Lucifer is back and he has his own agenda. For now, I can see he is our enemy but that could change. I hope it changes.” They were all family after all. “The town of Mallory is lost, but it’s people are not. I do not know where they are but they are safe, as he said to you.” 

“That is good to hear. They are innocent.” Michael said firmly. He had been worried that he was lied to about the people of Mallory. Looking back to Samantha, he brushed some hair from her face. Gabriel and Raphael both noticed the look on his face. He did love this girl more than he others. Perhaps not move than family or Father, but Michael was honestly in love. 

“Things will not get easier. There is someone else who is going to be needed for this. I will personally retrieve him soon. When she wakes up, tell her this was no dream and the skies are watching. She will understand what that means.” Raphael stood, smoothing down her robes as she walked towards the door. 

“Will you return soon sister?” Michael asked, looking after her. Raphael pulled up her hood with a nod. 

“I will. In the meantime, let her rest. Michael, you need to rest as well. No one will come this way. It is too far from the towns. You are safe.” She left hen, leaving the twins and the girl behind.

“She is as vague as ever.” Gabriel murmured. 

“At least she seems to be on our side. With her gift, we could have lost long ago.” Michael reminded Gabriel. Gabriel sighed. 

“You are right brother. Take your love to another room and rest. I will remain here and enjoy the ocean a little more before I find my own rest.” Gabriel said, turning away from the pair on the couch. Michael studied him for a moment, before he did as he was told. Picking up Samantha, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down. 

“I will keep you safe. I swear.” Michael said softly, laying down next to Samantha. Whether it was instinct or not, Samantha rolled into his arms and chest. The archangel held her close and closed his eyes. Rest didn’t come easy but it did finally come for Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

_Samantha’s POV_

I woke up and it was dark. That wasn’t too hard to understand since I was pretty sure I fell asleep. Then it dawned on me that wasn’t the case. I shot up in bed. Since when I was in bed? A hand landed on my arm. 

“Samantha?” I looked behind me to Michael who was clearly concerned. I blinked at him and then looked away. 

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” I felt like I already knew the answer but I still needed to hear it. There was some part of me that hoped it was a dream. 

“No, it was not. She was here.” Michael moved to sit up behind me. I nodded, eyes cast on the floor. It was a nice floor. Closing my eyes, I needed a distraction. 

“What do we do now then?”

“We rest and wait. There is no one for miles around here and no one would come here. We are safe, for now.” He seemed like he wasn’t telling me everything. I’m not sure I wanted to know what he knew now but…

“Is Raphael still around?”

“No, she left for now. She will return or so she said.” I didn’t know if that was a comfort or not that she would be back. Michael moved and pulled me against his chest. It felt bare as he was very warm against me. I leaned against him heavily. “Are you alright?” How could I answer that question?

“I don’t know.” I responded, moving away from him to turn around and look at him. He lifted a hand to cup my cheek, never looking away from my eyes. “I wish I could answer but this is a lot. I’m beginning to understand the stress Alex felt all the time.” Michael’s eyes softened a little at that comment. Or maybe he didn’t want this for me. I didn’t want this for me. Was this something Alex felt or said? I vaguely recalled something like that once. 

“I won’t let you die Samantha.”

“You said that to Alex too.” I murmured, looking away from him. Michael’s fingers twitched against my cheek but he didn’t let me go. In fact, his hand moved and he curled his fingers around the back of my neck to pull me closer. 

“I regret that, more than you can know Samantha. I do not want the same to happen to you. Alex made his own choices and it was his choice to save you. I don’t know what is going to happen with Noma or were she is right now.” There was a lot of questions that did need to be answered. I wondered if they ever would be. 

“I know you cared for him. Loved him even. I know your history and I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m sorry.” I felt bad for saying it how I had. Michael smiled a little. 

“No, it was alright. It is just another sin I have to live with.” I looked up to him and moved closer to rest my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me keeping me close to him. I felt safe, protected. I wanted this feeling to last for a while. 

When morning came, I was still unsure how to handle things now. Gabriel and Michael were quiet. We all sat in silence until finally I couldn’t handle it. I spoke up. 

“If we are going to stay here, we need to find some food and I for one don’t want to keep wearing the same clothing for days on end.” It was reasonable. We had a few things in the pack I had but it wasn’t going to last if we were planning to stay here for any length of time. 

“I can figure out the food situation. I could use some time alone anyway.” Gabriel stood up from his chair. He flexed his wings. Michael looked at him and then to me. 

“It would be useful to split up for this. I will take Samantha and try to find some clothing.” Michael and I would find clothing. That seemed good to me since I was the ‘weak link’ at this point. I couldn’t physically defend myself from an 8-ball at all but maybe we could find something to use as a weapon. 

“I’ll return later. Try not to end up dead.” Gabriel said with a joking smile. Michael didn’t seem to appreciate that but I smiled. It was nice to smile after everything that happened to be honest. 

An hour later, Michael and I were in a small town. I couldn’t tell how far this was from our beach-side house. It seemed far. I went upstairs quietly while Michael stayed downstairs. If there was something canned, we were taking it. To be honest, we hadn’t found much. I searched the rooms and found a few pieces of clothing. I knew Michael’s size roughly but I had no idea about Gabriel. He was broader and a little shorter. I would have to ask Michael when I went downstairs. Rolling the clothes I had found to take as little space as possible, I tucked them into the backpack I had with me. 

While I was looking, there was some pictures around. The family that was here seemed happy once upon a time. The couple was young, maybe mid-twenties with two children. I found myself wondering if I would end up like this someday. Happily married with children to the man I loved. I had to laugh about that. It would never happy. Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag to go downstairs. Michael was standing in the family room. The bag he had was over his shoulder. He turned to look at me as I came downstairs. 

“Did you find anything?”

“Yes, though I don’t know what size Gabriel would be. I hope these would work.” I said, placing the bag on the couch and pulling out the few shirts I found. 

“It will be fine. We should move on.” He replied. I rolled the clothes again and tucked them away. We went outside quietly. I shut the door behind us. Michael arched an eyebrow at me. 

“Someone loved that house. I’m just showing respect.” I said, walking away from him. He followed me. We didn’t say anything as we searched two more houses. By that time, my bag was nearly full of clothes which was going to be helpful at least. I even found some new shoes for myself, as mine were getting beat up. Boots were sturdier. I left my other shoes behind as I didn’t need them anymore. 

“Are you ready to go back?” Michael asked, as we left another house. I adjusted the backpack I was carrying. 

“I think we should. No need to be here anymore. I wish we had found a weapon.” I didn’t like being defenseless. 

“We could go to town to look. I believe most of these houses were searched already, long ago. You could also-“

“I’m not using your swords. I do have a gun but I was thinking something else like a crossbow. It would be easier to keep up than bullets which will be hard to come by.” At least with a bow or crossbow, I could make the arrows. Michael looked thoughtful, like he was considering my words. 

“You never trained on one as we had guns in Vega.”

“I know but we aren’t in Vega anymore and I doubt we can go back and ask for anything.” I countered. Michael nodded and looked around the street. I followed his gaze and then sucked in a breath. There was three 8-balls walking towards us. They were talking though stopped when they noticed us.

“We need to go, now.” Michael said with authority as he pulled me close. I nodded without an agreement. He unfurled his wings and we took off into the air. As we flew, I risked looking back. 

“They are following us.” I said close to his ear so he could hear me. Abruptly, he dropped towards the ground. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt the vibration as we landed. He let me go as he turned to face the lower-angels. Immediately, they attacked. I couldn’t do anything but watch. 

“Archangel…” A blonde female hissed at him. 

“Must kill the human.” A male with black hair looked in my direction. I glared at him. 

“Bring it on.” I snapped back, before Michael stepped between us. 

“Leave the girl alone. I will be your opponent.” Michael shrugged off the bag he had and drew his swords. The three 8-balls looked at each other before rushing at Michael. I grabbed the bag and stepped back, keeping out of sight for the most part. I did draw the attention of one of the lower angels. I backed up slowly, even as the male approached hissing and lashing out with long nails like claws. 

“Stay back.” I said, as if I was scared. Honestly, I was just buying a few seconds time. I glanced at Michael when I heard him hiss. The 8-ball grabbed my arm and twisted it. I whipped my head back towards him. 

“Let go of me.” I jerked back, which didn’t do much against his strength. His second hand came up and he slashed at me. He stopped before he hit me however. I wasn’t sure what stopped him. He looked shocked and then coughed up blood all over me. I flinched, pulling back away from the now limp grasp. Michael was behind him and had impaled him on a sword. Apparently, the other two 8-balls were dead already.

“I should have brought my gun or a knife. I considered taking the one from that first house.” I shrugged off the bags and tried to brush away from of the blood. It wasn’t going to work. Michael sheathed his swords before grabbing up a bag from beside me. The next thing in my line of sight was a shirt I had found in a house. 

“Put this on. It will be easier.” Michael said, looking me over. I nodded and pulled off my current shirt. I used the bloodied one to wipe off as much as I could before pulling on the new shirt. It was a little snug but fit ok. 

“We should go now.” I tossed the shirt off to the side and picked up my bag. Michael nodded without comment. He was quiet most of this time. I was a little concerned by this. He usually always had something to say about the situation. Maybe this had rattled him more than I thought. Michael stepped close to me and I looked at him. 

“Do you want to talk?” I asked as he reached for me. He stopped, letting his arms fall back to his sides. 

“About what Samantha?” His tone seemed harder than it had been lately. I frowned at him. Perhaps this was a stupid idea. Shaking my head, I smiled. 

“Nothing. Nevermind. It just seemed like there was something on your mind.” His expression remained neutral. Sometimes he was so hard to read it was frustrating. “Let’s just get out here.” His silence was more annoying than anything else at this point. I waited now to see what he was going to do but his silence spoke volumes. Instead, I just walked away for now. Michael did follow me at least. 

We walked for a good while. I said nothing. Not because I was mad, simply because I didn’t know what to say. Michael wasn’t talking and I wasn’t sure if he would. This was harder than I thought it was to be honest. Part of me wanted to be mad at him and the other part wanted to be understanding. I was almost able to ignore the fact that he was with me when he spoke up. 

“Are you upset Samantha?” His voice was almost startling. I turned to look at him. 

“Not really. I just wanted to know if there was something on your mind. You don’t talk much or share anything.” He couldn’t deny any of that. He had been like this even when I knew him in Vega. 

“Give me a little time. I will speak to you when I am able to find the words.” 

“Alright. I’m going to hold you to that.” I responded with a little smile. To our left was an old farmhouse. “Let’s check in there since we are here. We can go back to the house after this.” Michael looked to the farmhouse then started to walk in that direction. I followed him, the tension between us less than it had been. 

The farmhouse was in better condition than most of the houses we had seen. Was someone living here? I hoped not. We headed inside to look around. It wasn’t as dusty and this drew some concern. 

“Perhaps we should leave.” Michael warned as we looked around. 

“I agree. This is too clean.” I backed up and ran into something solid. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see Raphael standing there. She didn’t have much of an expression on her face but she smiled after a moment. I moved away from her and turned around. “Sorry. We didn’t know.”

“Of course not. I chose this place because it was so far out. I am surprised to find both of you this far from your beach home though. Also, why would I want to live in a place that was dirty? Of course I am going to keep it clean. I do live here and while it is a farmhouse, I wasn't raised in a barn.” She looked between the two of us. Her comment seemed so human I had to smile a little.

“We are only looking for clothing. Gabriel went in search of food. We plan to stay at that house for some time and gather ourselves.” Michael answered without missing a beat. I nodded to confirm his words. 

“I see. That is a good plan. If you are finished searching, I suggest you return to your home. I have left a few things there for you all. Make effective use of them.” She stepped away from the door and waited then. I nodded and quickly went outside. Michael followed me moments later. The door was shut behind us. 

“Let’s go.” Michael said as he wrapped his arms around me. His wings unfurled and we took off into the sky. I wasn’t sure how to feel about finding Raphael and literally running into her. She wasn’t a stranger. I knew her and lived with her for quite some time. She was my only friend for years. Why was it strange now? 

“Samantha? Sam?” I blinked, finding Michael in my field of vision. We weren’t moving anymore and in fact were standing on the porch of the beach house we were staying in. When had we landed? 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about Raphael.” The archangel seemed to be waiting on me to say more. “I was close to her and now… things feel different however I know they aren’t.” Michael nodded. 

“Let us go inside. We can talk more if you want.” I shook my head.

“There isn’t much to talk about right now. Like you, I need a little time to figure out what I want to say.” Michael left me alone once we walked in the house. I went to the room that I had claimed as mine to drop off my clothes. I left them on the bed along with Michael’s and went to the room Gabriel was using. Leaving his clothing there, I went back to the room I shared with Michael. Folding our clothing, I put them in a chest of drawers that happen to be in the room. It felt almost domestic and natural.


	5. Chapter 5

This was nothing like Vega so we had to make due. It was harder to cook things so I spent some time in the kitchen figuring out if I could make the oven work. I was decent at making machines work so …

“Having trouble my dear?” I jerked back from the stove as Gabriel spoke up. His grin made me want to punch him.  
“No. I’m just seeing if I want make this work. I need to cook somehow.” I looked back at the oven and knelt. I had to take my time and pull this thing apart to see if it was the gas line or something else that was making it malfunction. 

“Well, when you get a moment away from your precious oven, I would like to talk.” With that, he walked away. I turned to look at his retreating back. Shrugging, I went back to work. As it turned out, it was just a power issue. I didn’t know how to fix that either. The house itself had no power. I figured we would be staying there for a while. sighing, I sat back on my heels and stared at my oven. If I got this working, maybe the stove could work as well. 

“Will this help?” Michael asked, standing in the doorway. I glanced over at him and then shot to my feet. 

“Yes!” I was very excited to see the small generator in his hand. I don’t know where he had found or why he went to look for one. I hadn’t seen him in a while. it took next to no time for me to get it working and a few lights as well. It was limited to the kitchen but who cared? We could pull some furniture in there if there was some need for it. 

By the time I was done, it was dusk outside and I was hungry. Gabriel had left some food in the kitchen. I made a sandwich with some peanut butter and jelly before going to look for him. I hoped he  
wouldn’t be mad at me for taking so long. I couldn’t find him anywhere in the house. Michael was sitting on the couch and when I walked by, he pointed to the ceiling. It was a one-story house so I tilted my head. 

“He’s on the roof.” He was talking about Gabriel. I nodded with a smile. 

“Thanks Michael.” I walked from the room, taking a bite of my sandwich as I did. Sure enough, Gabriel was on the roof. When he heard the door shut, he looked down to me. It took him only a moment to meet me on the ground. 

“Walk with me.” He said, starting to walk away from the house. I glanced back at the house. “Michael knows I wanted to talk to you. If you don’t trust me, then we can stay here.” His tone was almost taunting. Sucking it up, I followed him. 

“I do trust you. Besides, I don’t think you want to betray your brother. You love him too much.” I took another bite of my sandwich. “I also think you kinda like having me around.” My words came out a little muffled around my sandwich. He glanced at me as he walked however he didn’t comment on anything I said. 

“So, you knew Raphael.” I choked on my sandwich. 

“Yes?” I said after I stopped coughing. It came out like a question. “I didn’t know her name was Raphael. She told me it was Knowledge. I thought it was strange but then again, what is normal anymore. I was a kid when we met.”

“She told us how you met. I am surprised she cared at all about a human. She never wanted any part of this war.” Gabriel sighed as he walked. I took this chance to eat my sandwich. “Michael and I wondered if she was still alive or not. Uriel never mentioned that she could talk to her still. It would have been a comfort at least to know she was around.” In a sense, Gabriel sounded like he was upset over not being able to talk to her. He didn’t show his emotions. 

“Were you close to her?” I asked, wondering if he wanted to vent in some way and couldn’t do so to Michael. The archangel was quiet for a time before he answered. 

“I was closer to Michael and Uriel as you can imagine. Raphael kept to herself mostly. She favored knowledge and the future over speaking to any of us usually. She did keep odd company at times.” I wondered what he meant but I didn’t want to ask. It felt too private of a thing. Maybe Michael would share something. 

“I’m glad she is still alive. She is your family. You and Michael both looked happy that she was alive and well. Even if she didn’t tell you.” I paused to pick up a piece of driftwood. “Everything has a reason. Maybe she had hers.” I shrugged and tossed the wood into the waters. 

“Of course, she had a reason. She always does. She won’t tell any of us what it is though.” He stopped walking, standing there and looked at me. “There is something about you that seems to draw angels in. My brother is in love with you and my sister sees something in you.” He leaned close to me and I was forced to lean back or end up face to face with him. His hands caught my upper arms as I tipped backwards. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Gabriel. You clearly saw something as well if you promised to look after me. You are still here too which says something.” I kicked at some sand then dropped to my knees. It was cool outside which was nice. 

“Why did you stay?” He asked, crouching down next to me. I looked at him then away to the ocean. 

“Raphael told me that I was important. I didn’t believe her. Everyone heard the rumors of the Chosen One.” I picked up a piece of seaweed to play with. “Right before she faked her death, she told me that I had to follow my heart. I asked her what she meant. She just smiled to me, pat me on my shoulder and walked away.” I sighed. “I didn’t know what she meant until I was alone. She had been grooming me in a sense to take care of myself but it was in such small ways that I didn’t notice it at all. I was a decent fighter and we had defended against some 8-balls before.”

“She wouldn’t have any issue. She is an archangel after all.” Gabriel interjected. I nodded. 

“You’re right. She never told me she was an archangel though. I knew she was an angel. She didn’t like hiding her wings away. She was proud of them and I never feared them. I knew I should since I knew what they were able to do.” I moved to sit on the ground completely. “When I was alone, I had to be careful all the time. I didn’t have a backup plan. I knew where Vega was and that it was possible for me to be safe there, if I ever needed it. She warned me about archangels and that I had to be careful. There would be one I could trust when I saw him.” 

“What if you had run into me first?” Gabriel asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes, throwing a bit of sand on his boots. He brushed it off and onto mine. 

“I don’t know. It would have depended on how you responded to finding me I guess. I have a feeling at that time, you might have killed me first and asked questions later. Then we both wouldn’t sitting here.” I commented as casually as I could. Still, he had a good point. 

“That is true. I probably would have. Humans are fragile things and so easily manipulated.” He didn’t refute what I said which was of little comfort. “Though, perhaps not. You are right. There is something about you.” Whether he was saying that for my benefit or not, I didn’t think I would ever know. 

“Thank you for keeping me safe.” I said, not sure if I had said it before or not. 

“You are welcome. I couldn’t let you die after all. Michael would have been broken. He had just lost Alex.” I smiled a little. 

“I’m glad you did. I don’t know if it would have broken Michael or not however I know these marks are important to him.” I looked down at my arm, tracing over a line. As I did, the line shifted and spelled out something else. My breathing picked up for a moment and then I covered my arm. 

“Everything alright? See something?”

“No. They just move sometimes and it’s hard to get used to.” I looked back to him. Lying to him sounded like a bad idea but I didn’t want to tell him. I couldn’t tell him and I couldn’t tell Michael either. He watched me carefully before he stood. 

“We should return. Michael might be worried I’ll steal you away. We walked a long way. Would you like to fly back?” He asked, extending a hand to me. I stood up with his help. 

“Alright.” I wasn’t happy about this. I could have said no. I moved closer to Gabriel and he, like Michael, wrapped his arms around me and we were off. I closed my eyes, not wanting to get sick from this. 

“I wondered if you were stealing her or not.” Michael’s voice cut through my little panic. I looked to him with a smile. 

“Gabriel was a gentleman. We got to talking and just walked further then I thought we did.” It was the truth. 

“I am glad you had a good talk.” Did he sound jealous? I watched him turned to walk back inside. I moved past Gabriel and took Michael’s hand. Walking in with him, I headed towards the room we were sharing. He didn’t pull away from me. Once in the room, I shut the door. Letting his hand go, I leaned back against the door. 

“Are you upset we were gone so long?”

“No.” The answer was quick. 

“You are. I can tell. He didn’t do anything. We just talked a little and sat on the beach. I threw sand on his boots.” I laughed at the end of my comment. I couldn’t help it. 

“I can’t imagine that went well.” He sounded amused as he spoke. I could swear there was a small smile on his face as well. 

“He brushed it off onto mine.” I smiled. “Michael, are we going to be ok?” I asked after a few minutes. 

“I don’t know. I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe.” He moved close, leaving me no space to move. His hand cupped my face. I knew he was serious and he meant his words. I believed them completely. 

“Alright. I believe you.” I looked up at him. There was no reason to think he was lying or just saying this for my benefit. “Will you hold me?” I asked, feeling a bit vulnerable in that moment. I moved over to the bed and kicked off my boots, Michael followed right behind me, mimicking my actions. Laying down, he was behind me. Pulling me against his chest, I closed my eyes. Maybe in the morning, I would be able to tell him that the tattoo changed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to suggestions to this story or other ones you would like to have written. It would be a fun challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning was quiet. I got up to an empty bed which was fine. Maybe Michael would talk today. I doubted it though. I went to the ocean to wash up as much as I could. It wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing. By the time I got back to the house, I hoped to find one of the two angels. I didn’t find anyone. Frowning, I went to my room and changed. There, I found a note. Now I was confused since when I got up, I know it wasn’t there.

“Meet me by the rocks at noon.” I read the note out loud. What did this mean? Michael would have signed it. I doubt Gabriel would have left something like this. It was probably sometime in the morning still. I looked out a window and the sun wasn’t at its highest. I went to get some food for now. 

After I found something to eat, and both archangels still missing, I decided to try for the location the note said. I wrote my own note on a napkin for if they came back. I left right after. Walking down the beach, it felt strange to be out here alone. Was this a trap? I hoped not. Shaking my head, I committed to this. As I walked, I felt like I was being watched. This didn’t make me feel good at all.

“I’m surprised you came.” I was startled from my thoughts by Raphael’s voice. I seemed to have arrived at the location without really paying attention to it. 

“I did leave my own note.” I countered, trying to sound like it was a clever idea. Honestly, it seemed stupid. 

“They would not have received it. They are here.” Raphael said with a gesture to her left. I looked in that direction to see both Michael and Gabriel sparring off in the distance.

“Oh.” Oh? That was it? Even I mentally flinched at that. Of course, they would want to do something like this. Letting skills lack due to laziness wasn’t a good thing. 

“I wanted to talk to you and Michael suggested the note. He was curious if you would do something on your own. I’m sure he will be happy to know you did and the caution you took. Don’t think I didn’t notice the knife or gun.” I glanced away and awkwardly touched the gun in the waistband of my pants. 

“I didn’t want to be taken by surprise. I don’t want to be defenseless.” It was the same thing I had mentioned to Michael not too long ago. 

“You are defenseless Samantha. Angels will always be stronger than you.” As she was talking, I walked closer to her. She didn’t scare me. “Michael has taught you well and you are able to predict some of the patterns. The lower angels you could handle but an archangel?” She looked over towards her brothers. “They could kill you before you saw it coming if they wanted to.” I followed her gaze. 

“Or you could.” I replied, looking to her. She turned her head to focus on me. 

“Or I could. You are right. However, you have charmed not only me but my brothers. You are, and always will be, safe within our presence. I cannot speak for them, but I know I would risk my life to keep yours safe.”

“W-what?” I was surprised by this statement. She just smiled at me. “Will you explain that please?” I said, hoping that she would. 

“Michael is in love with you. Whether he would die for you, I don’t know. Gabriel will do his best to keep you safe but he is selfish and will always choose Michael over you. Myself? I helped raise you Samantha. I love you as my own. Father would be proud of that since He called me selfish.” She looked thoughtful about that. 

“Walk with me.” She gestured forward and we started walking. 

“Why did you want to talk to me?” I was curious about this. 

“I have missed you. I may have turned you away and sent you on your own, however you needed it. It didn’t mean I wanted to do such a thing.” She sighed a little. 

“I was so scared that you were dead. Why did you have to do that?” I had tried to forget about all that and how upset I was and scared over the situation. I was safe in Vega true but that was only because I was Michael’s little pet. That didn’t help me long and in fact, made me a target. 

“I am sorry for that. You had to go through that in order to be stronger now.” Raphael was matter-of-fact in her words. I never could argue with her when she was like this. Sighing, I wasn’t sure what to say, if anything. For now, silence was key. 

It was a comfortable silence for a time. We ended up sitting down on some rocks closer to the archangels that were honing their skills. I was in awe of Michael’s actions and Gabriel was just as impressive. Their actions were full of grace and very deadly. All the while I was watching them, I wasn’t aware that Raphael had been staring at me until she waved a hand in front of my face. 

“Huh?”

“You were staring. I know my brothers are handsome but pull it together.” I blushed at her comment. 

“Fine, fine.” I tried to play it off but it might not have worked. 

“Michael is yours. I don’t believe he will look at another the same way he looks at you.” I laughed at that. If only she knew. Wait, she probably did. 

“I’ll believe that, when it happens.” I responded dryly. Raphael pinned me with a look and looked down. “I’m sorry.” I murmured, knowing I was ‘in trouble’ by that look. 

“Now then, is there anything you want to say to me?” There was plenty I wanted to say to her but none of it should be said. It would be rude and did it matter now?

“Will this all come to an end?” I asked, choosing to pick what might be more realistic to ask about. 

“It will come to an answer and choices will have to be made. Some harder than others.” I nodded slowly to her words. “Do not ask me anything more about it. The future isn’t always certain.” She was right. I nodded again. 

“Thank you.” It was all I could say. Her hand moved and placed itself on my shoulder like it always had when we together. 

“Samantha, whatever happens, know that you will be cared for to the best of our ability. Hold onto Michael’s love. Do not hurt him.” That last part I knew wasn’t a threat. It was a promise for the future if I did anything to hurt him. I never planned on it. Maybe she knew more than I did. It was always possible and probable. 

Hours passed quickly and I was glad for it. I was getting tired. Now, I wasn’t just sitting around talking to Raphael either. I was sparring with her and with the other two archangels. It was brutal in the long run but worth it. The training would be helpful in the future. When it was time to leave, Gabriel said he was going to stay behind to talk to his sister. Michael and I went on ahead. 

As we walked, I yawned. Michael looked over at me. I looked back at him and arched an eyebrow. He said nothing as we kept walking. There was some tension there but I didn’t know why. Had I done something? As I was pondering what I could have done or said to make him upset with me, he spoke up. 

“Are you tired? I could carry you.” I looked sharply to him. Shaking my head, I smiled. 

“No, I’m alright. Just tired. We are almost back anyway.” I brushed it off and that didn’t seem to help the situation. 

“Is there something on your mind? We haven’t talked since we decided to stay at the beach house.” He wasn’t wrong. I sighed. 

“I know. There is a lot on my mind but I still don’t know how to handle it. Raphael is back and she told me some things today. Oh!” I stopped and looked at him. “My tattoo did say something when I was out with Gabriel.” Michael stopped immediately to look at me. 

“What did it say?” I moved my sleeve and showed him my arm. It didn’t look like much honestly but I traced my fingers over it. 

“Follow your heart and you will not be lead astray.” I wasn’t sure entirely what it meant but maybe he could help. He regarded me and my arm for several long moments. 

“Was that all?” I wanted to nod, tell him nothing more but I shook my head. 

“A little later, it changed to something else.” I couldn’t look at him. I didn’t want to see his expression. 

“Samantha?” His tone held concern as I didn’t say anything. My shoulders slumped down. How would I get this across? I didn’t want to say it. 

“Michael, it said that I should be honest.” Michael said nothing so I had to assume he was waiting on me to continue explaining. “I’m in love with you. Not just I love you, but I honestly love you with everything that I am and I know that’s a bad thing to do. You’ve said it countless times to others and I’m not different. I really tried not to. Honestly, it didn’t hit me until we were in Mallory and –“ I didn’t get a chance to finish my statement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL!!! DON'T HATE ME!!!
> 
>  
> 
> For the long delay. This was stubborn to write. Anyway, enjoy!

There was growling nearby and we couldn’t figure out if it was an animal or a lower angel. Turns out it was a lower angel. Michael easily took her down and took the body somewhere else than where we were currently. I went back to the house. We got sidetracked in our conversation and I wasn’t sure if Michael would want to continue it. I heard him return a few minutes later.

“Michael I don’t know if you want-“ Again I didn’t get a chance to finish my statement. Michael closed the space between us in the living room of the house to kiss me. I was stunned by this however, it didn’t stop me from returning the affection. I leaned into his body, wanting the kiss and more again if he would give it to me. 

“We have the house to ourselves. Gabriel isn’t coming back.” He said softly when he drew back to let me have air. I just nodded at him with a smile. It would be nice to just have Michael to myself for a little while. Michael guided me into the room we shared, keeping me close to him. 

Once in the room, he was on me once more, lavishing kisses to my lips and face. I couldn’t help a small moan from escaping me. This was like a dream come true. Should I believe this? I gently pushed him away. 

“Michael, why are you doing this? You have always had your pick of any woman you wanted. Don’t tell me this is just because I’m a last resort.” I couldn’t handle that if it was true. I just hoped he would lie to me in that case. 

“Is that what you think?” Michael asked, giving me space as we spoke. I nodded. “You are wrong. I never wanted to hurt you but I have always been drawn to you. I wasn’t sure if you wanted the attention I had to offer. It made you a target in Vega Samantha. I didn’t want that again.” He cupped my cheek, forcing my gaze on him. “I care for you dearly Samantha. You are all I need.” I wanted to believe his words. I really did. 

“Really?” I sounded so unsure in that moment. It was foreign to my ears. Michael smiled a little. 

“Yes really.” He sounded so normal in that moment. I smiled brightly and pulled him into a kiss. Maybe dreams did come true at times. At least for now, I was going to cling to this one and enjoy it. Raphael’s words were coming true. Well, they were already true but now I could see. I know she told me not to hurt him but in a way, I was hoping I wouldn’t end up hurt either. 

The next little bit of time was a blur for me. Sometime during our teenage-esque make-out session, both of us lost out clothing. I wasn’t going to argue. I was looking down at Michael, who was stretched out on the bed. I couldn’t take my eyes off his body. Muscle in all the right places and yet gentle when needed. This man was mine and I was really trying not to let doubt come back into my mind. I was only human and I had my faults. 

“Enjoying the view?” Michael’s words brought me from my thoughts on the lovely man before me. I blushed at his words. 

“Maybe. Why can you seem to normal and human sometimes and other times you are way beyond any of us?” I asked, voicing my thoughts before I really processed them. Michael gave a hint of a smirk though didn’t answer. He sat up and drew me over him, kissing me once more. 

This wasn’t a moment to dwell on the past or even the future. We needed to live in this moment and I was going to. Laying completely over him, I felt all of him and I knew he felt all of me. His fingers ghosted over my skin as I drew back from the kiss. I studied his face for a few moments before I pushed off his chest and sat up. I said nothing as I placed tender kisses on his chest. Our previous time together was nice but this time, I was going to take my time. 

Michael was mostly quiet but I could draw a few little sounds out of him as I lavished his body with attention. Kisses, touches, even a bite which seemed to like more than I thought he would. All this attention was lost on myself, even though I was giving it to him. He was quite aroused and I was just from being able to ‘play’. He almost looked lost at moments on what to do with his hands. I was proud of myself for making him so flustered with just little things like this. 

“Problem?” I whispered against his ear with a little laugh. It sounded like he growled back as his hands came to rest on my waist. Before I could blink, he rolled us over. 

“Enough playing.” He whispered into my ear. I shivered in anticipation. His hands glided down my legs and back up. I wanted as much from him as I could get. I didn’t think I was going to be disappointed. I thought at first, he was going to play but he didn’t. Without waiting around, he nestled himself between my legs. 

Our joining was blissful. There were no other words for it. We had been together before but this, something about this moment was different. It wasn’t like before. This touched my soul. We moved in sync with each other. He moved and I would counter it. I clung to him, wanting to keep him as close as possible to me. He seemed to feel the same as he wasn’t physically far from me. 

“Michael.” I whispered into his ear as he continued to move. I couldn’t hold out too much longer. All the playing around did its job on me and I knew it worked well on Michael. He nipped my neck at my words and seemed to double his efforts. I was lost. I cried out my pleasure as I reached my peak. Michael, in his own way, did the same. His wings shot out on either side of us, one of them took out the bedside lamp. It would have been funny any other time. 

He carefully removed himself from my person but he pulled me close without waiting. I snuggled up close to him with a sigh. I still felt like my body was buzzing with attention. I smiled to myself as I placed my head on his chest, closing my eyes. I felt safe and loved in that moment. The tattoos shifted as I relaxed, though I didn’t feel like looking at it. I was sure it would be there in the morning when I woke up. I felt a kiss to my head and Michael whispered something just as I fell asleep. 

I woke up alone in our bed. I didn’t mind as much since this happened often. I moved around to stretch before considering getting up. Little by little I woke up enough to decide to get up. Sitting up, I yawned. I set my feet to the floor and got up. I grabbed some clothing to get dressed. I would have to bathe in the ocean, which wasn’t an issue. I hoped to run into Michael along the way. As I pulled on my shirt, I noticed the tattoo on my arm. Lowering the shirt, I looked more carefully. 

“Look to the stars.” I wasn’t sure what that meant at all. was I supposed to star-gaze? Frowning, I traced my fingers over it before I shrugged it off. I would ask Michael what he thought about it when I had the chance. For now, I need a bath and I wanted something to eat. 

After I had done both those things, I went to find Michael. I wasn’t sure where he had been all this time which wasn’t normal. I mean, he didn’t need to babysit me at all. I wasn’t a child and he could do whatever he wanted to. The house came up empty but when I went outside, I looked up to the room. 

“Highest perch.” I murmured as I looked up at him. He was sitting there meditating. Why he picked there, I don’t know but he did. Shaking my head, I called out to him. 

“Michael.” He didn’t move at first. When he did, it was as graceful as usual as he looked to me. How I missed him when I was in the ocean, I don’t know. Maybe I wasn’t paying attention or maybe he hadn’t been there. He stood and came down to me. 

“How are you this morning?” He asked, drawing me into his arms. I was shocked by the openness of the gesture. He wouldn’t have done this before I don’t think. 

“I’m alright.” I smiled at him, curling my arms around his waist. I didn’t know what else to say. “Oh. The tattoos moved again. They said, ‘Look to the stars.’ Do you know what that could mean?” I asked, looking up at him. Michael stiffened in my arms when I spoke up. 

“Is that all it said?” His tone demanded an answer now. It was like when he was talking to the soldiers back in Vega. 

“Yeah it was. Something wrong?” Michael didn’t answer me and only guided me back into the house. I wasn’t sure what was going on but something serious seemed to have just happened with the tattoos.


	8. Chapter 8

We didn’t say anything until Gabriel arrived that afternoon. He didn’t look like anything was wrong but he wasn’t his usual self either. Maybe he didn’t like staying with his sister. Or maybe it was just hard things to talk about. Whatever the case, I tried to stay on his good side. Michael and Gabriel took off for a conversation on their own which left me alone in the house. I was bored and didn’t know what to do with myself. 

I decided to look at the tattoos since I didn’t really have much time to really study them until now. Sitting on the couch in the living room, I looked at my arms. The lines didn’t seem any different than when I saw them on Alex before. They seemed alive, twisting and curling around my arms and skin like it was supposed to be there. I wasn’t sure I liked this but I didn’t have a choice either. It was just how things were now. Would they always be on my skin? Was I blessed or cursed?

I traced my fingers along the first line I could see around my wrist. It didn’t feel any different at all than my own skin and it didn’t move under my touch. Had I stopped it? That would be odd. I moved my finger and it did start moving a little. Sighing, I leaned back into the corner of the couch. The lines stopped moving and just looked like a tattoo now. 

“Guess it would be too much to ask that I knew what you meant by look to the stars.” I murmured to myself. Michael could read them or at least figure out what they meant. I read them and then told him what it was. There was some reason that I could read them. Michael had told Alex once that he once had them on his body and then they went to Jeep, to Alex, and then to me somehow. How Alex gave them to me I don’t know and I’m sure Michael was just as confused. He was the Chosen one after all. Michael knew it and so did everyone else. 

“I should be patient.” I told myself. I needed to be positive and not let this bother me too much. I couldn’t change it so I had to live with it. Everything had a reason for happening. I knew that was the case though that didn’t mean I had to like any of it. 

Nothing of any significance happened over the next week. We talked, laughed, and tried to plan. We didn’t know where Lucifer was or anything of the sort. We didn’t have as many allies and we still had to worry about Vega. I was hoping that the people were safe and not being hurt by their ‘ruler’. I wanted to go back but I didn’t know what was going to happen if I did. 

The front door opened and slammed against the wall. I shot up from my chair and went to see what was going on. I stopped at the kitchen doorway. Michael was there with Gabriel. There was someone laying on the table and a trail of blood from the door. 

“Samantha. We need your help.” Michael said as he moved away from the table to get a towel. I could then see who it was. It was Ethan. I wondered how he ended up like that but Michael filled my vision then. I looked up at him. 

“Water. Go get some.” I nodded and ran out the back door with three bottles in my hands I grabbed off the table by the door. Whatever happened could wait until Ethan was stable. He was a good guy and helped me get out of Vega in the first place by giving me a gun. I wish I still had that gun. Getting the water, I ran back to the house. Michael and Gabriel were working on cleaning up Ethan who seemed to be unconscious. Or maybe he was just numb to all this. I handed over the water, seeing some of the damage done. Ethan didn’t look good. Had he been in a fight? There was a bullet wound on his leg and one in his shoulder. 

“Is he ok?” I asked, keeping distance as Gabriel was using the water to clean the wound on his leg. Michael was cutting the remains of Ethan’s shirt. 

“I don’t know. He lost a lot of blood on the way here. We found him a few miles away. He was already injured.” Michael said as he worked. I nodded. I just hoped he would be alright. 

It took more an hour before Ethan was cleaned up, patched up, and relaxing on the couch. I was sitting by his head. Michael was across the room, standing by the window. Gabriel was cleaning up in the ocean. 

“Why do you think he was out there?” I asked, looking down at Ethan. 

“I have no idea. He mumbled something about Vega before he lost consciousness. We know Vega is dangerous now and lost to us for the most part.” I nodded, looking up to Michael. 

“Thank you for saving him. I know you didn’t have to.”

“Sergeant Mack is a good man. He didn’t deserve what happened to him.” Michael looked to Ethan as he spoke. It was possible that he did like the man who was laying on the couch. I hoped so. Ethan groaned and his eyes opened. I moved to face him completely. 

“Ethan?” I said gently, placing my hand on his own. 

“Sam? Well shit.” He murmured with a pained smile. “I must be dead.”

“No, you aren’t. Michael and Gabriel found you and brought you to where we are right now. You are safe.” I responded as Michael was over. 

“She is right Sergeant Mack. You are safe and we did bring you here. You are not dead. Not yet anyway.” Ethan looked up at Michael and then to me. I could see he was trying to figure out if we were telling the truth or not. 

“I don’t believe Gabriel is working with you. He was trying to kill you.” Oh. That was right. Ethan wouldn’t know about that. I opened my mouth to answer but someone else did it for me. 

“Sorry to disappoint you… Ethan, was it? I swore I was going to look after dear Samantha here for my brother.” He walked over towards us and smiled down at Ethan and myself. “Besides, I like her sassy behavior. Keeps Michael on his toes.” Gabriel seemed happy about that in his own way. 

“He’s right.” Michael answered, looked to his brother and then to Ethan. Ethan was tense under my hand but he calmed when neither of us were worried about it. Gabriel walked away with a smirk on his face. 

“Things will work out. When you can, what happened Ethan?” I wanted to know. He looked at me and then sighed. 

“Riesen is back. But it’s not him. He is killing anyone who goes against him. Not even the other leaders can do anything. Claire is dead. We also found Alex. We lost the Chosen one.” He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. 

“We know about Riesen. He is a dyad now. Part angel and part human. It wasn’t by his choice. What else can you tell us?” Michael stepped in to ask this. 

“How can you be so calm! Alex is dead. You were supposed to protect him.” Ethan was mad about this. I spoke up. 

“Alex died saving me. It’s my fault. Michael wasn’t even there. He was dealing with something else. We didn’t lose his marks. He gave them to me somehow.” I showed him my arm. Ethan frowned but nodded a little. 

“I see. This is a lot. I never thought I would leave Vega. Never thought Alex would be dead.”

“Noma also betrayed us. She killed Alex.” Ethan tried to sit up at that and grunted in pain as he laid down. 

“No way. She loved him.”

“I saw it happen Ethan. She’s made a deal with Lucifer.”


	9. Chapter 9

“No way. There is no way that’s true.” Ethan was in disbelief. I didn’t blame him. It was a lot to take in and he wasn’t even there. Honestly, I wasn’t even sure where he was at that time. Hopefully he was helping others or hiding out himself. If he was here now, and injured, that meant someone didn’t want him around.

“I know it is hard to believe Ethan. I also wouldn’t blame you if you think I was making it all up.” I wasn’t bothered by that at all. Ethan didn’t seem inclined to say much else. I pat his hand and got up. I walked over to Michael, passed him with a little smile, and continued to the kitchen. It was all cleaned up but I needed to do something. 

“Samantha.” I sighed as I looked to Michael. I wasn’t surprised he followed. “Sergeant Mack will come around.”

“He’s not a sergeant anymore. Vega wants him dead. Well, Riesen does anyway.” I corrected and Michael gave me a look. I gave in with a sigh. 

“He is safe here Samantha. Have you learned anything new about the tattoos?” He had a habit of asking me daily if I had learned anything. I shook my head. It hadn’t changed and seemed to be unmoving at all really. I wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“I look every day and nothing changes. We are missing something.” I was annoyed by this. I knew he had to be. Michael studied me and then turned and left the room. I could hear him talking to Ethan in the next room. I went outside. 

Sitting on the steps outside, I looked at the ocean. It was soothing and calm. The steady back and forth of the waves was a balm to my soul. It had been over a week and still didn’t know what the tattoos meant by looking to the stars. We had done it every night and nothing changed. 

Hours later, Ethan was up and moving under his own strength. It was slow but he was getting stronger. Michael had made something to eat, which was impressive. He didn’t make food often. Maybe it was because I was distracted. Gabriel had taken to training between the house and the ocean. I watched him for a while. Michael had more graceful moves like a dancer. Gabriel was more of a stocky build so their actions were different. They were physically built different. Shaking my head, I finally stood up and nearly fell face first onto the sand. I guess I didn’t move much over the last few hours. 

I got something to eat myself and went to my room. Ethan looked like he was resting on the couch again. I didn’t want to bother him. Michael was sitting in our room already. I hesitated a moment before I sat down on the bed. 

“How is Ethan?” I asked, nibbling on my meal. 

“He is more understanding now. I do not believe he trusts my brother. I do not blame.” Michael sounded relaxed as he answered my question. 

“I agree. Gabriel wasn’t exactly friendly when they ran into each other last time. Or when he showed up in Vega.” No one could say anything else. I leaned against the headboard of the bed and looked over to Michael who was sitting at the small table across the room. “Will he stay? Is he allowed to stay?” I wasn’t sure if Ethan would stay or not but I wanted to know if he could. 

“He hasn’t decided if he will stay or not. I made the offer.” I was surprised that Michael would do that. I smiled with a nod. At least Ethan could make the choice. I hoped he would stay with us. I finished my meal and wasn’t sure what to do with myself now. Michael had been cleaning his swords but was now finished. There was a comfortable silence in the room. I must have fallen asleep because the room was dark when I opened my eyes. 

“Michael?” I called out, earning no reply. I got up and went to see if I could find him. Ethan was asleep on the couch, a blanket draped over him. Gabriel was in his own room. There was a candle burning so I didn’t want to bother him. Michael was nowhere else in the house. I walked outside.

“Where did he go?” I asked the air as I stood outside. I wrapped my arms around me as I looked around. Nothing was there but the ocean and darkness. I walked a few steps away from the house and looked up at the sky. “Why won’t you give me a sign? I’m trying to listen.” I murmured. As I looked up, I noticed something among the stars. Narrowing my eyes, I wondered what it was but then understanding dawned on me. I knew what look to the stars meant now!

I turned to run back into the house. I didn’t make it that far. I slammed into Gabriel, who caught me around the shoulders so I wouldn’t fall over. Still hurt running into him. 

“I know what look to the stars means now. Where’s Michael?” I asked, rubbing my nose. Angels were very sturdy beings. 

“He’s not here. He went to talk to Raphael.” He stated, looking down at me. “I’ll take you there if you want.” He offered with a smile. I wasn’t sure I totally trusted him but I needed to tell Michael what I learned. 

“Alright. Was Ethan still asleep?” The archangel gave me a nod. “Then let’s go.” Gabriel pulled me close against him, unfurled his wings, and took off into the sky. The trip was short but it was strange. I hadn’t flown with Gabriel before that I could remember. I knew he carried me to Michael though once. Landing outside Raphael’s home, I shook off the flying experience. I never liked them. We walked into the house quickly. 

“Michael, I know what it means.” I blurted out as we walked in unannounced. Michael and Raphael were sitting at the table. Both looked surprised to see me there. Gabriel was standing behind me. 

“What does it mean?” He asked as he stood to approach me. 

“I woke up and went outside. While I was there, I saw the helicopter. You know, the one Helena has?” As I spoke, things seemed to fall into place. Michael’s face showed understanding of what I was talking about. Gabriel didn’t make a comment but I knew he had an idea of what I was saying. He had to hear it as well when it was going overhead. Ethan probably heard it too. Ethan! We left him back at the house. 

“I don’t know what it means beyond that but maybe we are supposed to go there?” I wasn’t sure. Michael seemed to be thinking it over when Raphael chimed in. 

“In the city of women, you will find something you didn’t expect. They may not accept the alliance you three have formed. Be mindful and always alert.” I nodded to her. She knew more than she was going to tell us. She didn’t seem like she was going to give us any more information either. I knew her well enough. Michael and Gabriel would know her far better than I would. 

We made our way back to the house. Ethan was still asleep which was a good thing I supposed. He would have to be told what was going on. I worried how he would take it. Would Helena even want to listen to us? Or for that matter, take us in? They weren’t exactly friendly to men. Now I had a new fear to consider. I didn’t even know where it was but the direction they were going was good enough right? Michael and Gabriel should be able to figure out where they were and then maybe we could talk to them. Arika wasn’t the most welcoming to others, or so I was told. She was also a very powerful woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late! I had a friend over <3

I didn’t sleep all night. I just couldn’t. I was thinking of all the things that could go wrong. There was a lot of them. This was a women only place and would they even let me in? Did I want to be there without Michael? The answer was no. I never did but I might not have a choice. I nearly gave myself a panic attack in the night because my mind kept racing with all these thoughts. I finally got up and slipped out of the room. I sat on the steps, watching the sun rise in the distance. It was beautiful, in a way, and yet it also let me know that we would have to talk about all this and more. 

I barely ate anything for breakfast. Ethan was better and so he was cleaning up in the ocean with Michael staying nearby. I’m sure they had a lot to talk about as well. Time changes things and people. Gabriel, who I had entirely forgot about, placed a hand on my shoulder before he sat down next to me at the table. I looked over to him. He gave me a little smile. 

“Things will work out my dear.” I smiled a little. 

“I hope so. I’m just worried about this. I sort of want to be wrong about Helena but maybe it is our best chance. Have you ever been there?’ Gabriel shook his head. 

“It is the city of women. My sister went there often. She was the consort of Arika there for a while. She enjoyed it.” Gabriel seemed a little sad as he spoke of her. Uriel was someone I had met once or twice. She struck me as a good person. 

“I only met her a few times but she seemed like she was a nice person. I think I would have liked her, in a different time and place.” I was raised by Raphael basically so Uriel, who was her twin, should have been a good role model right? Maybe not…

“I think you might be right.” Gabriel responded with a true smile. He pat my shoulder and let his hand drop. “When they get back, I suspect Michael will want to go. Will your friend be coming with us?” I nodded back in response this time. 

“Yeah he will. Ethan is a good man. Don’t tease him please. He is one of the few friends I had made in Vega while I was there. He helped me escape the city when I needed to get out.” 

“He is a good man. Either that or he likes you.” I rolled my eyes.

“Gabriel, he would be more inclined towards you than me.” Gabriel understood what I was getting at then. 

“Well then…” It seemed he didn’t have an answer for that. “Are you worried about Michael and Ethan together?” I shook my head.

“Not at all. Ethan is loyal to Michael but he wouldn’t try anything. I’m not sure what will happen, but I know Ethan isn’t going to try that. He’s… known for a while how much I liked Michael.”

“Love my dear. Get used to saying it. It’s all over your face.” I blushed at the quick response he had. “He loves you as well. Don’t doubt that.” He stood then and left the room. 

Three hours later and a lot of walking, we were on the main highway. There had been a sign that said Helena was south along the road. At first, we had used the angel’s wings to our benefit. I couldn’t handle much more and I’m sure that Ethan and Gabriel didn’t fare much better. Ethan looked uncomfortable. I hope he would be ok. 

“Should you scout ahead? I mean, we can’t see anything from here and with your wings it would be helpful?” I wasn’t sure but thought I would ask anyway. Michael shook his head. 

“I don’t know what Helena has in the way of defense but seeing an angel in the sky, especially one they may know by sight, could be a threat.” I nodded to Michael. His words made sense. Ethan looked around us as we walked. He had his gun at his hip. Gabriel was on his left. I didn’t think they were talking but now and then I could see Gabriel’s lips moving when I looked over at them. Ethan, every now and then, would nod or look at Gabriel. Maybe they were talking. 

“I need a break.” I finally said with a huff. I was tired of walking in the sun and it wasn’t a cool day. Finding a building, I say down with Ethan next to me. Michael and Gabriel were standing on the roof, getting a higher view than we had. I closed my eyes. 

“I hate walking in the sun.” I whined, drinking some water that Ethan handed me. 

“You always were a light-weight.” I coughed a little one the water. 

“You ass.” I murmured, fighting back a smile. He chuckled, even as I nudged him with my left arm. “I’m glad you are here Ethan. I missed you.” I said softly, looking over at him. He curled an arm around me and hugged me. 

“I missed you too. When I helped you get out of Vega, I just hoped you were alive. I didn’t know if I would ever see you again. When you came back to Vega… I was so happy.” I leaned against him, snaking my arms around him. “When you disappeared again, I was scared for you. It didn’t take long before I wasn’t welcome there either. The rest you know.” I nodded against him. 

“We will find a way to bring Father back.” I murmured, even though I wasn’t sure I believed that myself. As we all relaxed a little, we heard a helicopter above us. Ethan and I got up to look skyward. Gabriel and Michael were also looking up. 

“They appear to be landing.” Gabriel said as the helicopter hovered around and slowly started to lower to the ground. On guard, we watched and waited. It took a few minutes for the chopper to land and two women to get out. They approached, guns in hand. I shifted on my feet and moved behind Michael. Ethan was on my left and Gabriel behind us, arms crossed. 

“Why are you so close to Helena? What business does the Archangel Michael and Gabriel have?” The woman spoke quickly and guarded. I apparently wasn’t even seen which was interesting. The second woman spoke to the other and then pointed at me. 

“That’s the woman that Arika spoke of.” How did she know about me?! I moved a little more behind Michael. Michael spoke up then. 

“We are traveling there to seek help. We have nowhere else to go.” That was blunt. I said nothing and waited to see what was going to be said. 

“Helena is for women only. We don’t answer to men.” The first woman snapped back at Michael. “It doesn’t matter that you are an archangel.” Gabriel smirked. 

“Such strong women who don’t need men.” I glanced back at him then ahead once more. 

“What if I talk to Arika? I’ll go and maybe she will let them come later.” I chimed in, not that Michael was happy about that. The women seemed to be thinking about this. It took them several moments before they spoke up again. 

“You may come with him.” She moved her chin in Ethan’s direction. “Arika knows of the soldier. She said they had an enjoyable conversation.” Ethan looked unsure but didn’t say anything. 

“Alright. We’ll do it.” I said, stepping out from behind Michael. “Wait to hear from us ok? Ethan will keep me safe.” Michael cupped my cheek as I spoke. I leaned into his touch and kept eye contact. 

“Two days then we are coming, wanted or not.” I nodded. Ethan stepped up beside me and we walked over to the chopper with the women. How Arika knew about us was anyone’s guess but I had a feeling she had spies everywhere. We didn’t know this land. I was betting they did like the back of their hand. 

We all got into the chopper. I watched the angels as they stood there. Gabriel had come up next to Michael now and was saying something to him. With the loud engine coming to life, I couldn’t hear even if I wanted to. I would have had to be right next to them. Ethan placed a hand on my leg and squeezed just above my knee as we took off. I was nervous but maybe this would be helpful.   
We had an hour to fly and the weather quickly turned horrible. Thunderstorms always bothered me and this was worse. We were in one. I kept my hand tight against Ethan’s as the chopper swayed. Ethan tried to distract me by having me look at the ocean. It was beautiful but it was terrifying. One good drop scared me so much I all but jumped into his arms. 

“We’ll be fine.” He said softly right next to my ear. I nodded but wouldn’t let him go. A lightning strike hit the chopper seconds later. The pilot yelled something and the chopper dipped dangerously towards the ocean. I started to panic. The headset I was wearing was buzzing and I couldn’t make out anything that was being said. My eyes were glued out the front windows, watching the ocean get closer by the second. Ethan’s strong grip pulled me from the terror a second before we hit the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update on Sunday. I started back to work and honestly, forgot all about it until I was at work on Monday. Then I panicked. I hope you enjoy this little bit of a back story!

I struggled to get free of the seat-belt I was wearing. Ethan was doing the same. One of pilots died on impact. I knew I was hurt as my head was swimming and my left arm throbbed. What had I hit? Or what had hit me? I wasn’t sure. My struggling got weaker and I was sure Ethan was yelling at me. I could see his mouth moving but I wasn’t able to hear him. My vision was swimming and before I was consciously aware of it, I had blacked out. 

__

_/Flashback to 8 years ago/_

“RUN!” The little girl heard her father and took off running blindly into the house. Something was outside, growling and hissing at her parents. Hiding in her room, under the bed, the girl clutched her favorite stuffed rabbit to her chest. The sounds outside the room where horrifying to her. 

Outside, her father and mother were locked in a battle with four lesser angels. They were brutal and weren’t about to show any mercy. The couple fought long and hard, taking several injuries a piece before the mother fell finally to a blow across her neck. It ended her life in seconds. Her husband went to her side and earned himself a blade in the back. As he lay next to his wife bleeding out, the lesser angels were heading towards the house to kill the child. He used all his strength to stop them. It wasn’t nearly enough. 

As one of the lesser angels reached the door, he died. The man couldn’t figure out or see what happened, only that the enemy had fallen. The other three soon fell to some unseen force. The father was trying to clear his vision and crawl towards the door. He had to save his daughter. A gentle hand rest on his back. 

“Forgive me. I cannot save you and your wife is already gone.” The voice was female, soft, soothing. The man nodded and choked out a single word. “Daughter.” The savior, she was one right?, looked to the house. 

“I understand.” The man passed before she was in the house. Combing the house, she couldn’t find the girl that was supposed to be there. A little gasp caught her ear as she passed the daughter’s room. Walking in, she looked in the room a second time. Closet, bed, cabinet. Nothing. Tilting her head, she looked at the bed and then knelt. Of course. Children were known to hide under things when they could. The woman didn’t know what she was going to do when she found the child. Maybe send her to her parents. It would be kind thing to do. 

Looking under the bed, she was greeted with a rabbit and a mess of red hair. Reaching out, the woman pried the rabbit away to see the terrified girl. When their eyes met, the woman was stopped. This girl had a future even she didn’t know was there until this moment. It was true, she had been guided here by a thought, but how many times had that brought about something like this?  
“Come here, little one. I will not hurt you. You will be safe.” She held her hand out. The little girl didn’t trust her. 

“Where’s mommy and daddy?”

“I’m sorry little one. They did not make it. They are gone.” The girl started to cry, shouting the woman was lying, that mommy and daddy couldn’t lose. The woman let her have this moment, letting her grieve and come to terms on this. 

It took over an hour for the girl to calm down and relax enough to listen fully. When she did, she started to cry again, though was able to be calmed and comforted by the woman who was sitting on the broken-down couch holding her. The girl slept a long time, wrapped in a jacket from the woman. She was still on the couch, letting the woman tend to her fallen parents with care. They were shown respect as they were buried behind their house. 

In the morning, the girl was told to pack up a bag and they were leaving. She did so without compliant. As they were walking away, the woman stopped to look down to the girl. 

“What is your name?”

“Samantha Weave. I’m ten years old.” The girl responded without thinking.

“That is a good name. My name is Thea. I want to show you something. Can you be brave for me” Samantha nodded, holding her rabbit close. Raphael, concealing her true name, stepped back and let her wings be seen. Samantha gasped and backed away from her. 

“You are like them!” She cried out, scared that she was going to get hurt. 

“Shh... it’s alright. I said I would not hurt you and I gave you my word. I am not like them. The ones who hurt your parents were bad. They are lower angels. I am an arch angel.” The girl didn’t seem to fully understand what was going on. Raphael thought for a moment. Kneeling, she held out her hands. Samantha inched closer and, after putting her rabbit down, placed her hands on the angel’s. 

“Do I feel bad to you?” Sam shook her head. “Do you believe me that I wouldn’t hurt you?” Sam hesitated and nodded. “Good and thank you for believing me. I will never hurt you. When you are a little older, I’ll explain more to you.” Sam nodded again and sniffled a little. 

“Am I living with you now? Mommy told me I had to be careful and never talk to strangers.”

“Yes, you will Samantha. I’m not a stranger, though am I? You know my name and that I am an angel.” Samantha nodded to that. The child didn’t know any better really. Raphael picked her up, rabbit and all. 

“Hold on.” Samantha did just that as Raphael took off into the sky. The angel had a little place to call her own but it would be much faster, and safer, to fly there with the child in her arms than walk all the way there. 

The land raced below them as Raphael glided over the earth. Samantha didn’t like it at all. she thought it was fun at first but then it just got scary. She buried her face against Raphael’s shoulder and clung to her tightly. The rabbit was smashed between them, safe and sound, with no threat to falling from their grasp. 

The house was quiet and out in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t likely anyone would stumble upon this location deep in the woods. Raphael set Samantha down once they were in the house. The girl nearly tipped over being on the ground again. It was going to take some getting used to that she had a little one to tend to but Raphael knew she had to. This was Father’s Will. 

As the years passed, and Samantha got older, Raphael shared more with her. Sam’s parents knew of the Chosen One and had hoped that it was true. They didn’t make it to Vega but knew of the city. They were considering moving there. They had originally been part of a group that moved around a lot. They knew how to handle themselves with the lower angels. That night when they were all outside and caught by the lower angels, they had been talking about going to Vega to be safer and to give Sam a better life, hopefully. They really had no idea what they would have found. Hope was all they had at that point. Then the lower angels came and changed everything. 

“How did my parents die?” Samantha asked one evening, as she looked at Raphael. 

“The lower angels killed your mother and your father when to her. He died trying to save her. I’m sorry I wasn’t there faster.” Shaking her head, Sam sighed. 

“No, you couldn’t have known. Why did you help me?” it was a question that had plagued her for a long time but she wasn’t sure how to ask or when she should ask. 

“Your father asked me to.” It wasn’t a lie. He had told her of the girl. Raphael hadn’t been sure what she was going to do once she found her though. 

“He still worried about me even….” Sam couldn’t finish that comment. Raphael reached over the table and pat her hands. 

“Your parents loved you completely. They were fighting for their daughter who was hiding in the house as she was told to.” Sam nodded, though it didn’t make her feel any better really. “They would be proud of you and that you are alive today.”

“That is because of you.”

“Not entirely true. You were hiding yes but the lower angels were coming. You could have run from me at any time during all these years together.”

“You were fine when you handled those angels. You could have left me there.” Samantha countered, drinking some water. Raphael pulled her hand back with a smile. 

“Then who would have saved me? I could have died.” Rolling her eyes, Samantha lowered the cup. 

“You scared me half to death when you came back all wounded. I thought I was going to lose you too. There was so much blood.”

“Yes, and I showed you how to use an angel’s feather and a lighter to save them. Never forget that. You might need it again in the future.”

“Planning to get hurt again?”

“Of course not! The first time wasn’t on purpose either but it was a good chance to teach you something.” Samantha’s eyes widened as she looked at Raphael. The angel smiled. “It’s true.”

“And the two times after that?” She asked, causing Raphael to avoid her look for the moment. “That’s what I thought.” There was silence for a few seconds before both of them started to laugh.

“I will be traveling a little distance tomorrow.” Samantha nodded. 

“I’ll keep the house locked up and not be seen.”

“Good. In the morning before I go, we can walk in the woods if you like.” Samantha smiled brightly.

“Could we? That would be nice.” She loved being outside and being outside with Raphael was even better. 

“Then be up at dawn.” The angel announced with a smile of her own that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Samantha couldn’t figure out why but she didn’t question it. 

In the morning, Samantha found a little note from Raphael. She was asking Samantha to meet her by the river. This wasn’t unusual so Samantha got ready, and left. Arriving there, Raphael wasn’t anywhere to be seen. This wasn’t like her. Waiting only a brief time, Samantha got a bad feeling. She raced back to her home in the woods. Upon arriving, she went straight to Raphael’s room. 

“NO!” Samantha screamed as she saw what was in the room. There was blood everywhere. She couldn’t see a body and no amount of screaming and crying for Raphael was bringing the woman to her. What had happened? Did this happen before she left or once she was already gone? On the table in the room, Samantha saw a book. She grabbed it and a piece of paper fell out. Reaching for it, she brushed her tears away as she read the note. 

“Samantha, I don’t know when you will read, or even if you do read this. I certainly don’t plan on it. I’ve written this as a just in case anything were to happen to me. I love you child. Honestly, I do. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do when I found you. I honestly thought of sending you off with your parents. When we locked eyes, I knew you were destined for something great. I just don’t know what that is. I still don’t, even all this time later. I’m sorry if that is hard to read. You need to know the truth. If anything happens to me Samantha, you need to travel to Vega. We are not as far from that place as you think we are. I have kept you sheltered, safe, from the outside world. Vega is east of here about a day’s walk. You will make it. Travel during the day as much as you can. Push yourself. Find the archangel there. His name is Michael and he will keep you safe. I hope this letter ends up burned some day and we have a good laugh over. I wanted to tell you these things in person. I love you Samantha. You are like a daughter to me and always will be. Yours, Thea.” 

Samantha was in tears by the time she reached the end. She leaned heavily against the wall, sliding down to the ground. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she cried. Everything Thea had taught her to do was training. Training to make her a stronger woman. Training her to be strong enough to handle something like this if it happened. 

“I have to pull myself together.” Sam sniffled, getting up and leaving the room. She gathered a few things in a bag and started off. She held the letter close to her heart for a long time before she placed it in the bag.

There first night outside her home was scary for Samantha. She took shelter in an old shed by a house. She must have slept all night because when she woke up, there was a fight nearby. She peeked out the door to see what was going on. The fight looked to be going well in favor of the two who were fighting. Then someone in red showed up. Seeing the man with swords get stabbed and how he fell, Samantha knew she had to help. She couldn’t be seen though with all these others around. Creeping out when it calmed, she approached. Her heart was racing but this man, the one on the ground, seemed to mean a great deal to the one holding him. As isolated as Samantha had been much of her life, she had learned to be compassionate and giving to others. This was one of those moments. 

__

_/Present day/_

Coughing, I came around with a pressure on my chest. I was pulled up and my back was firmly patted. I felt light headed and honestly, sick to my stomach. 

“I thought I lost you Sam.” Ethan. He was the one behind me. I nodded, coughed hard to clear my lungs. Every breath hurt. I leaned against him, eyes closed. Had I not opened them? I did now, looking up at him. 

“What happened?” I whispered. He supported me gently on the beach. The water was lapping at our legs. 

“The helicopter went down in the storm. The pilots are dead. One immediately and the other, I couldn’t get her out. I had to choose between you and her. You mean something to me. She didn’t.” It sounded so callous but I was glad that he picked me. 

“Thanks Ethan. I appreciate that. You mean something to me too.” He laughed a little and I tried but it left to another coughing fit. “What’s the plan now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe get back to the others? They don’t even know we went down. We can’t be all that far… right?” Ethan didn’t sound so sure.


	12. Chapter 12

“I guess you are right. Can I just rest a little longer? I feel light headed.” Ethan nodded to me and left me there for a few more minutes while he worked on salvaging anything. I shook my head and tried to clear it. I hadn’t thought about when I met Raphael in a long time. She went by a different name back then. It didn’t matter. She was, is, still the same person. 

I finally got up and we started the long way back. Neither of us really knew where we were. It was lucky we didn’t die. I ached all over and it looked like Ethan did too. He was holding his side and limped. We didn’t say much of anything as we walked back towards the place we started from. This would be a long walk back. 

As the day turned into night, we had to make a choice. Do we hunker down somewhere or keep moving? Ethan looked at me and I shrugged. 

“I don’t know what we should do. We have to be close, right?” I said, not sure if this would work or not. Ethan shrugged himself. 

“We should be. If they stayed. There were several buildings. Let’s just keep going.” I nodded. We continued to walk and eventually made it back to that small little area we were in. The archangels weren’t there which was ok. Ethan and I worked together to break down a door. I was so happy to see that this was a hotel and we could rest on a normal bed for once. Well, if it wasn’t rat infested anyway.   
Ethan stood guard while I got some rest and then I traded and gave him some rest. This place was quiet and it allowed me a chance to think. I wondered why the storm happened and we lived but the others didn’t. Wasn’t that the only helicopter anyone had? I thought that was the case. Either way, I glanced over at Ethan who was resting as comfortably as possible. We hadn’t said much today at all. Maybe we should have. 

Around dawn, I heard something nearby. I shifted onto my feet, placing a hand on Ethan’s shoulder to wake him up. 

“I heard something.” I whispered to him, as he got up quickly. We both crept around the room until we got closer to the window. We listened carefully for what was going on. Someone was walking around on the roof. We waited and listened for what was going to happen next. The person on the roof dropped to the ground and opened the door. We didn’t move.

“Samantha? Ethan?” Michael’s voice was a balm to my soul. I jumped up and ran into his arms. He held me close. Ethan stood with a sigh. 

“We didn’t know if you would come back or not. The helicopter crashed in a freak storm Michael. The pilots are dead.” Ethan explained. I wasn’t about to let Michael go. Gabriel’s voice cut through the moment. 

“Shame. Seems our dear sister was correct in coming back today, sooner rather than later.” His tone was so typical but I was never more happy to hear it. 

“I’m glad you both listened. Now what are we going to do?” I asked, looking up at Michael and then to Gabriel who was nearby. 

“Raphael wasn’t clear. As she usually is not. Something about wisdom and knowledge.” Gabriel responded and then he leaned against the wall. “We could return to the beach house or travel on to Helena.”

“Helena may be a good option. I mean, they are expecting us, right? We should tell them. It’s the right thing to do.” I chimed in, not wanting to leave them out. I felt bad for the two who had died. Ethan nodded. 

“I agree. We should do it, even if they don’t like men.” Michael nodded. 

“It is something we should do. Should we return to the house before we move on?” Michael asked, looking at me and then over to Ethan. 

“I would like a change of clothes.” I murmured quietly. 

“Then we will go back first and then return. It won’t take long if we fly. That is, if you both can handle that.” Gabriel said, standing up straight. I nodded, thought I didn’t want to really do it. Ethan didn’t look any happier about it than I did. 

Within a couple of hours, we had gone back to our beach hide-away, changed and had something to eat. We moved on to fly back towards Helena which was going to be interesting. This was a near legendary city of women after all. I was nervous to go there but I wouldn’t stay there without those around me. It was going to be tough to be there. 

The sounds of the ocean were always nice but this time, it was bringing me some anxiety. I could see tall walls in the distance against the coast line that would lead up to Helena. As we got closer, I could see people walking on the wall and someone was running. Maybe a messenger? I walked next to Michael, slipping my hand into his as we continued. His firm grip held my securely as we continued. Before we ever reached the wall, there was three people walking towards us. We all stopped, keeping a respectful distance. The guns were a good motivator to keep us where we were standing. 

“Why are you here archangels? Vega is not here.” One of the guards spoke up. The woman in the back pushed her way forward. 

“I know them. They would not come here without reason. Also, she was supposed to be there yesterday. Tell me, what happened to my helicopter?” It was Arika. I shifted and spoke up. 

“Ethan and I were coming here to talk to you with your pilots. A storm struck and the helicopter went down. We couldn’t save them. I’m sorry.” Arika’s face fell but it was hidden just as quick. 

“Thank you for bringing news of our sisters. We worried.” She studied me and then the others. Her and I never spoke while in Vega but she did at least know who I was and I knew her. Ethan had spoken to her.   
“It is good to see that you are alright Ethan. I did enjoy our conversation.” Ethan nodded a little awkwardly. I cut in before she could say anything else. 

“I don’t want to be pushy Arika but I won’t stay and talk unless these three are with me.” I had to make my stand before any of this went on more. She looked at me carefully. Walking over towards me, I didn’t move from my spot at Michael’s side. She regarded me for several uncomfortable seconds before she smiled. 

“I see. I suppose we can allow them in however they have to be accompanied by you or stay in their room.” It was such an odd concept but I nodded. Gabriel looked like he was going to say something but he held his tongue. Michael nodded and Ethan said nothing and didn’t make eye contact either. 

“Follow me. You can stay with me while we talk and see what we can do in the future.” Arika smiled and walked away, beckoning us to follow her. We followed, the men staying close to me as they were told to. Gabriel came up close behind me and whispered into my ear. 

“Keep your eyes and ears open. Don’t be played for a fool Sam.” I nodded to him, not verbally answering. No one would trust us and the archangels especially. They had to be more careful than I did in this city. As the doors opened, it became clear what the city of women really meant. There were men around, though they seemed to be the ‘mothers’ in this situation. They were seen with the children and some doing manual labor. The women held all the power.

Men were always seen as the bread-winners, bringing home the money and providing for their families. In this place, it was different. As we walked behind Arika, we got many odd looks. The children and women were all covered from head to toe. Many parents moved their children to not be seen once we were in their line of sight. Why were they so protective? Maybe we would find out.

This place was so strange and different from Vega and even just living with Raphael. Suddenly, I missed Raphael. I had hoped we would have such adventures together but she was entrusting me to her brothers. I squeezed Michael’s hand and kept my chin up. As we walked, I caught a glimpse of someone I thought I knew. I looked a second time and sure enough, I was right. A slender finger lifted to smiling lips to silence me from saying anything. I wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

This was going to change everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I started back to work and this week just totally kicked my butt. I hope now that things are smoothing out I can get more time in to work on this story! Enjoy!

I had to tell Michael. I couldn’t do it here at all since it would draw too much attention. I slowed down while I was staring at her but Gabriel’s hand on my back kept me moving. I glanced back to him, though he wasn’t looking to me. He was looking ahead. Michael’s hand pulled on mine and I kept going. This was going to be a long walk to wherever we were going. 

The town was quiet, peaceful. It was almost too calm for this to be a real place. As we walked, I tried to be friendly and smile, though the sentiment was not returned. I gave up eventually as we entered a large building at the end. It looked like it had been a hotel at one point. That’s what happened in Vega as well. The buildings were changed into other things. We walked into the lower level of the hotel and it was all changed. There were shops in the lower level and a place to eat. It was a lovely place. 

“We will give you the 8th floor. We don’t use it much unless we have a guest.” Arika said over her shoulder. She approached an elevator. “I don’t suspect we will see many from Vega any time soon. If we do, they can use the 7th floor.” She entered the small space, telling her guards to stay out. We entered with her, keeping quiet. 

“Thank you for this Arika. We appreciate this.” I said, not wanting to sound rude or ungrateful. 

“You are welcome. I’m sure we will talk soon. Rest for now. Food will be sent up in a few hours.” She hit the button for the 8th floor. The doors closed. As the elevator went up, I glanced at Gabriel and Ethan in the mirror. Neither one of them were saying anything but they both were focused on what was going on. I hoped we didn’t stay here too long. This place was making me uncomfortable. 

The door opened as we reached the 8th floor. Arika stepped out and waited on us to leave. The floor looked like it was one massive suite now, walls removed in some places. I was sure some plumbing was gone as well at this point. It would have to be. Arika spoke again. 

“Samantha, you and I need to talk when you have a moment. Perhaps first thing tomorrow. I would like you all to stay in the meantime. If you need something, I stay on the 10th floor. Call up to that floor or the ground floor and your needs will be met. As I said, the men cannot walk around without you. They can wander within the hotel but nowhere else. Clear?” we all nodded to her question. She smiled and stepped back into the elevator. Once she was gone, we all seemed to collectively relax and sigh. 

“Michael, Noma is here. I saw in the crowd as we walked. She smiled at me and shushed me. What is she doing here?” I may have panicked a little. 

“Noma? I don’t know. If she is here, that is not a good thing. Arika should know her as a soldier from Vega but she wouldn’t know her as a higher angel.” Michael responded without missing a beat. 

“We should tell her. She has been upfront with us.” Ethan chimed in, looking to Michael. I nodded. 

“What can she do?” Gabriel casually commented. I looked at him. 

“She made a deal with Lucifer! Who knows what she can and cannot do. I don’t want to find out. He could be here or coming here.” I challenged, not wanting to think of that but it could happen. Michael, who was still holding my hand, squeezed my hand gently. 

“We should be mindful of ears. I doubt this place is safe.” I nodded, as did Ethan. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Shall we at least sit down? This place looks so comfortable.” I couldn’t tell if he was sarcastic or not. He was probably just being a jerk. Either way, we walked into the main area of the floor. It was a large room with a lot of hotel normal items. Tables, chairs, couches. It was nice though. I dropped onto the couch and sat there silently. Michael and Gabriel walked around the whole floor. I wasn’t sure what they were doing but I didn’t care. Ethan stood nearby me for a limited time before he disappeared from my line of sight as well. 

An hour passed before I moved. I must have fallen asleep or at least zoned out. Michael was sitting in a chair looking out the window. I didn’t know where Gabriel had got off to. Ethan was laying down on the bed in the corner of the room. He had drawn the drapes to make it darker and pulled a screen partially over the area he was. I stood and walked over to Michael. 

“Anything interesting out there?” I asked, looking out the window. 

“Nothing yet. Gabriel and I walked around this floor. There doesn’t appear to be any reason for us to not talk freely.” That was a relief at least. I placed a hand on his shoulder. His hand lifted to lay against my own. 

“Sorry I zoned out for a bit. Guess I had a lot on my mind.” He looked up at me.

“You needed it. None of us could get you to come out of it. Ethan was worried. Gabriel said you would be fine.” He seemed to be so calm about this. 

“What are we going to do about Noma being here?”

“I’m not sure. We should inform Arika of this but to do so would open us up to more questions.” Michael wasn’t sure what to do about this. I couldn’t even begin to think what was going on in his mind. “She needs to know. I was there. I could tell her what I saw in Vega. You weren’t there.” I shifted to lean against the edge of the chair he was sitting in. 

“We need to keep the markings a secret Samantha. She must not know.” He was serious about that.

“I know Michael. I won’t tell her or anyone else. There is a reason I’m wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a jacket with a collar.” I was all covered up, not because I wanted to be but because I knew I had to be. “I know we have to be careful and I plan on it. I don’t think Noma knows I have them. If she does, she could have told Lucifer already and then I’m a target, right?” Michael nodded to me. It didn’t look like he thought about what I had said until I said it.

“I will keep you safe Samantha.” He said with a determined tone to his voice. Gabriel appeared then, a cart of food before him. 

“Dinner has arrived. Ethan! Come get some food.” He called out to the solider as he moved then cart towards a larger table. A groan from across the room told us Ethan was somewhat awake now. Maybe after a meal, we would be able to talk about this more and figure out what we were going to tell Arika and what we were not. I kind of already knew what I was going to say. I had until tomorrow morning after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more character building. They won't let me move beyond it until they get this out. It figures. Either way, massive inspiration and energy to write so I'm going to keep going on this while I have it.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

_Michael’s POV_

I had always felt secure in my actions and choices. I was doing Father’s will. I had doubts at times, but those had faded as I discovered what I had to do with the skills and knowledge I had been given. Here in Helena, things were foreign. Samantha needed to be here, needed us to be strong and at her side. She hadn’t asked for any of this, yet here we were. 

I spent a good portion of the evening after we all had dinner walking around and looking out the windows. This city was so unlike Vega. I spent 25 years there, helping humanity survive against my brothers and sisters. Bringing Father back was all that mattered but I couldn’t let them kill Alex. He was the Chosen One, the savior. He had the markings that I had on my body until I passed them to Jeep who gave them to Alex upon his death. The more I considered how things had turned out, the more I felt regret. Was there something else I could have done?

Shaking it off, I moved to another window, taking in the gates and the buildings in the distance. This place had survived without a higher angel here. At least I didn’t think there was one. Uriel was here at one point in time. Lover to Arika as far as any of us could tell. They had been close at least. I wonder if Gabriel knew. It didn’t matter now. At the least, we should tell Arika that. It should be obvious that Uriel wasn’t coming back after all this time. Leaning on the windowpane, I observed the people below. The women were guarded and the men were under their thumb. Could such a society really make it? They had for at least 25 years it seemed. 

My thoughts continued to come back to Helena and her people. I didn’t want to think about them but I couldn’t help myself. I heard movement to my left. Looking over, I saw Samantha getting comfortable on the bed. She was my light and I hadn’t noticed it until I almost lost her. Maybe that was what caused humans to fight so hard for what they believed in. As I studied her, I remembered a conversation I had with Raphael a very long time ago before any of this was reality. 

_/Start Memory/_

We had been standing on a bridge. I made frequent trips to Earth and she had come to find me. Whatever she had to say, could not wait until I returned to Father’s house. The look on her face silenced any comments I might have had about my own endeavors I had done while on Earth. 

“Is something wrong sister?” I inquired, not sure what I was about to hear. Her face told me it was something very important. 

“Michael, brother. What are your thoughts on the humans?” I was puzzled by her words. 

“What do you mean? They are Father’s children, just as we are, though we have to help guide them at times.” She frowned at me. 

“You know what I am asking. Don’t be daft. You have seen others of brothers and sisters fall in love with humans for their own reasons. You have seen what the humans do to themselves. What are your thoughts on them?” She asked the same question again. 

“Why are you asking this?”

“Answer me!” I was taken aback by her sharp comment. Before opening my mouth again, I waited, considering her question in full. What were my thoughts? I always did as Father asked me without much question. Humans could be cruel, though that did not reflect all humans I had come to know. Some were very gentle and kind, caring more for others than themselves. I could think of few humans I had the pleasure of knowing. 

“Humans can be hurtful and cruel to others without a care for their actions. That does not define all humans. There is good in them, some more than others. As much as some of them deserve death, that does not apply to all humans. Why are you asking this sister?” I was still confused. Raphael was typically cryptic, though more so in this case. She studied me carefully as I was talking, making me wonder what was going on in her mind. 

“What is your thoughts on their emotions? Some of our kind has fallen for them and them for us.” I must not have given her what she was looking for. 

“I can see their appeal. They are fragile and yet strong. To the humans, we are something untouchable. Something desirable. I do not know fully what you are asking, but I suppose I can see both sides of such a relationship.” I did have a fascination with the humans myself and did indulge in them from time to time under the guise of someone else. 

“I know you enjoy their company brother. Someday, I hope you will understand just how meaningful those encounters have been to them and why some of them struggle to let you go.” 

“You act as if this is going to change my mind. I cannot stay here with them even if I wanted to sister. My place is not to remain here. Father needs me, needs all of us to help carry out His Will.” Raphael sighed with a small shake of her head. 

“Michael, someday things will change and this conversation will make sense to you. Until then, remember your passion for the humans and that each choice you make will influence the future.” Raphael’s words didn’t truly make sense to me but I gave her my word regardless. She had never lied to me or lead me astray in the past. 

“You have my word Raphael. I will not lose myself to bloodlust. That happened once and it will not come a second time.” She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at my words. We embraced and continued with minor conversations about what I had done while on Earth. Gabriel had not returned yet. Once he did, we three would return to Father’s house. Sister’s words stuck with me for a few days before I forgot about them as I followed Father’s Will into the future. A future, that would lead me to Father’s disappearance.

_/End Memory/_

It wasn’t until this moment, 25 years after Father left us all, that those words made sense to me. Samantha was my everything. I couldn’t envision my future without her. I never thought I would become attached to someone. I had my dalliances over the years. They were all enjoyable and pleasurable. Nothing meaningful. To me at least. I know it was hard on Becca and her ladies when I would turn them away. I often wondered if they were with me only for the status, even if they were forbidden from speaking about our times together. I felt it was safer for them. 

Looking back on that now, I was only protecting myself from the prying eyes of others. I wasn’t ashamed of the lavish evenings, though as I had told Becca, I didn’t want children. Still, I risked it every time. I lost myself and Samantha and Alex were hurt because of it. When Samantha found me a second time, she could have left me to die to the 8-balls. She chose to save me, even after all that had happened. Her pure love is what saved me. In Mallory, when Laurel and I were in the barn, I realize now I was just trying to deny what I already knew was the truth. I loved Samantha. That understanding of myself was enough to keep me at her side. I couldn’t lose her. That didn’t stop doubt from building. No, not doubt. Fear buried deep in my heart. 

**When Father returned, would I have to leave her side?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have thoughts or suggestions? Let me know! I'm open to writing other things than just on this story. Maybe there is a side story you would like to see? Or another pairing?


	15. Chapter 15

__

_Gabriel’s POV_

My brother was a fool. Or so I originally thought. For years, he sided with the humans. It never made sense to me. They were cruel creatures to each other for no reason other than wanting power. Humans always wanted more. More Power. More Money. More women. More cars. Man was motivated by the chance to have more of whatever they wanted. It was easy to seduce them. It was also why man fell so quickly when Father left.

I always wanted to see man fall. They were special to Father. They were so fragile and dangerous at the same time. I delighted in how twisted I could make them. For 25 years, I worked to destroy the humans while Michael has worked to save them all. That was, until I met Samantha. 

She was different. She challenged Michael and brought out the best in him. He found a goal to defend people but in her, he found something else. I could see it in his eyes. After speaking to her on several occasions, I can see why he would love her. I admit, I may have some affection building for her myself. She is a woman after my own heart. 

When I offered to keep her safe, I only partially meant it. As the time came for such a thing to happen, I found myself wanting to keep her safe. Her safety was very important to me. Perhaps humans had a use other than to be toyed with. I was beginning to understand why my brother was so fond of them. 

Even after I dragged Michael to Mallory to prove him wrong and we found out something more pressing was happening, my views on humans changed. Michael was so worried about the people of Mallory. Did he not care about himself? It was in that moment, I came to understand that while Michael was the Flood, he was also the most like Father. Uriel loved the arts, Raphael had her visions and knowledge. I had the strength and drive to be what Father needed me to be. I was his sword. Yet, sometimes the sword wasn’t needed and a gentler touch was. I should have been more aware and not blinding by my own ideals. 

Racing back to Vega from Mallory gave me time to think. I didn’t know what I was going to do when I got back. Michael needed to know his precious humans were alive. Some part of me wanted to know that Samantha was alive. She was a daring woman who challenged even me. Michael and I parted ways when we landed. He went to the tower and I went towards the underground. There was a large group of people there and I wanted to know. 

I found the woman I was looking for. She was being attacked by an 8-ball. I yanked the lower angel off her, sending them flying into a wall. They died on impact. Kneeling by Samantha, she was not responding. She wasn’t even breathing. I knew the concept of bringing someone back from the dead. I could leave her. I hesitated. Shaking my head, I went through the motions of saving her life. It took time but my efforts paid off. She gasped for air, eyes open wide. I held her close for a moment, allowing her to gather herself. Her body sagged against mine soon after. I looked down at her. Samantha had fainted but she was breathing normally. Gathering her up in my arms, I went to find Michael. 

Finding Raphael was a surprise, a pleasant one. I was glad to see my sister once more. I was worried I would have lost both when I lost Uriel. Knowing that Raphael raised Sam from when she was a young child was something I had not expected. It meant this woman was something else entirely. When she had the will to stand up to me and Michael, it made sense then that she had lived with an angel. She didn’t show fear and held her ground. That made her even more important. I could see now why Michael loved her and why Raphael saw something in her worth saving. Perhaps that is why I had chosen to save her myself. 

I need to know the answer to a question I had. To do that, I needed to talk to Raphael. I left to talk to her on my own. It was important. Arriving at her home, which we had run into on accident, she didn’t look surprised to see me. 

“I can’t answer all the things you probably want to know.” She said calmly, as she sipped tea at the table. I walked over to her. Choosing to sit on the ground next to her, I leaned against her leg. She didn’t seem to react but I felt fingers find my shoulder. 

“Was Michael right all this time?” I asked quietly, closing my eyes. Her fingers were a balm to my soul at that moment. She took her time answering me. I was almost convinced she was not going to answer.

“To say he was right implies someone was wrong. Gabriel, we all have our own views. Father wanted it that way. Without our own thoughts and opinions, we would be lifeless, soulless puppets. Father gave all His children free will.” Her answer, as vague as it was, made sense. Was anyone truly wrong in this? It was all based on our own beliefs. I sighed. 

“Your words make sense.” I said, resting my head on her leg. She set her cup down and I felt a kiss placed to my temple. 

“Gabriel, we all make our choices based on what we think is right. Should the humans live? Should they die? Father doesn’t want them dead. He has taught them lessons before and perhaps this is another lesson. However, consider this.” She paused a moment in time and then her words continued. “Father left all of us. We are all His children. Perhaps He doesn’t want us all fighting amongst ourselves. Angels and humans aren’t so different.” 

After that conversation, things became clearer. I had been tricked by Julian. That would not happen again. I would not let someone else control my actions and thoughts again. When Michael and I found Ethan, the choice to bring him back with us was easy. Michael was even surprised that I was willing to help. I was surprisingly comfortable with shouldering more of the weight of Ethan. 

I couldn’t say I was in love with the humans like Michael was, but I was beginning to have a different opinion on my own. I could see their appeal. I was curious about Ethan and found myself wanting to talk to the man. He didn’t seem to share that same sentiment so I kept my distance. I transported him a handful of times and he seemed tense at first. Once he relaxed, things for both of us were easier. 

When Ethan and Sam dragged themselves back to town after the helicopter crashed, I was impressed by their will to live. Ethan even seemed relieved to see us. Maybe it was just Michael. There was a change in his body language when the choice was made to go back to the beach house first. Ethan approached me without hesitation this time and allowed me to carry him back to the house and then back to the town. He wasn’t tense or seemingly unsure about it this time. Perhaps he was anyway and just didn’t want to show it. I didn’t know and I made the choice not to ask about it or draw attention to him. 

Helena was going to be an interesting place. I wasn’t sure I was going to even want to stay. I could have stayed back at the house. Michael, I knew wouldn’t leave Sam alone. Honestly, I didn’t want to either but if she had to be here and we weren’t welcome, I would do what I had to. Ethan seemed to feel the same. I held my tongue, even though comments were right there on the tip of my tongue the entire time. Sam had a bombshell to drop on us. Noma was here. She had betrayed me to be with Michael and in turn, betrayed Michael and killed Alex. 

****

**She would not kill Sam. That I swore to myself.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Ethan’s POV_

How could all of this have happened? I honestly never thought this would be where I came to be. Sighing, I rolled over to face the wall. I heard Michael and Samanatha talking softly nearby. They thought I was asleep. That was fine.

I didn’t want to believe that Alex was gone. He was my best friend. Seeing the look on Sam’s face though… I knew it was true. Could Noma have really done it? She loved that fool and I’m pretty sure he cared about her too. He did love Claire though. I squeezed my eyes closed. Vega was lost. Our home was gone. That hurt a lot. When they all left Vega, I was sure I wouldn’t see them again. Michael had lost it, Sam was being abused, Alex and Noma fled together. What was there to assume? Everything led them back to Vega and that became Alex’s death. 

Gabriel said it was time to eat and I groaned as I pushed myself up. We all ate in silence and then I went back to lay down. I wasn’t even sure sleep was going to come. I was trapped in my thoughts. The horrible ‘What if’s’s wouldn’t go away. I wanted them too real bad. Without a doubt, I trusted Michael and Sam. They wouldn’t lie to me. Gabriel I wasn’t so sure of but Sam seemed to trust him. That didn’t stop me from wanting to talk to Noma and see what made her do the things she had done. 

She was the enemy though. I couldn’t just go and find her. It would be frowned on. She was a friend once upon a time. I just couldn’t shake it that I was missing something important. I had to be. I could hear the others walking around and eventually, everything went quiet. I got up. I wasn’t sleeping anyway. Arika said we could wander around the building, we just couldn’t leave without Sam. I went to the elevator. I almost felt like a child sneaking out. Shaking it off, I went to the ground level. 

I was stared at by the female guards. I didn’t even bother explaining anything. I found a chair and sat down by the window. I wasn’t sure if they could see in. I didn’t care. I just needed some time. Was thinking going to help me? I had no clue. Closing my eyes, I covered my face with my hands. I heard a voice right after. 

“You look lost in thought Ethan.” I dropped my hands to see Arika standing there. I lowered my hands. 

“A lot has been going on. I’m sorry if I bothered you.” I wasn’t sure I had or not. Maybe the guards had informed her I wasn’t under watch. Arika smiled at me. 

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want to talk?” She asked, settling on the ottoman by my feet. I shifted to bring my legs closer, even as she placed a hand on my knee. 

“Everything is changing. I know Samantha wanted to talk to you. I don’t want to say anything until she has had a chance to speak.” I felt a little strange saying that but Sam had become our leader. As odd as that seemed. Arika nodded. 

“I see. That is your choice.” She was a powerful woman and she even intimidated me to a point. I shifted but she pat my leg and removed her hand. 

“Helena is a beautiful place. You have done well keeping everyone safe.” This brought another smile to her face. If I had been interested in women…

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it here. It has been many years in the making. This started as my father’s dream.” She said softly and then smiled. “I’m sorry you and the others have to be so restricted. It is for your own safety really and that of my people.” I nodded to her. “I don’t see any reason why you won’t be able to stay here as long as you need though.” 

“Thank you. I’m sure that will mean a lot to the others.” This was a little awkward. Part of me wanted to stay and talk to her but the other part told me to run. I chose the second. I stood. “I should get back upstairs. Thank you for talking to me.” I smiled to her. She stood as well.

“You are welcome. I’m glad you are calmer.” I nodded and went quickly to the elevator. I went up to our level and nearly ran into Gabriel who was standing there. 

“Where did you go?” He asked, looking at me steadily. 

“I was just downstairs. I needed to think.” I responded. I had nothing to hide. “Arika was there as well. I didn’t tell her anything.” He didn’t seem impressed. 

“Fine. If you need to talk, let me know.” He turned and walked away. I was stunned. Why would he care? The doors started to close and I shot my hand out to stop it. Getting out of the elevator, I went back to where I was sleeping. Tonight had been strange in many ways and now, I was tired.

_Mystery POV_

Things were moving forward. This was perfect. Everything was going according to plan. Just a little more time. Without meaning to, the little group ended up in my trap. This saved me a lot of time. I smiled to myself. All I had to do was get Samantha. It wouldn’t be easy. They would all be watching. Perhaps I needed some bait first. Bait would draw her out immediately. Now I just had to pick the right one. Which would matter the most to her? I had 3 to choose from. Ethan. Gabriel. Michael. I already had an idea which one I would choose. Catching them would prove challenging. I had to be careful. I needed help. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Sam’s POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling a little more refreshed. Today I had to talk to Arika. Michael and Gabriel, were already awake when I got up. Ethan was still asleep. Poor guy. He must have been tired. I wonder how he slept the night before. I nibbled on some breakfast that was available before I went to Arika’s floor. I was nervous to say the least. I didn’t know where Michael or Gabriel had been.

Arika was already awake and waiting on me. I smiled nervously to her. It was just the two of us in the room. A nice little parlor I guessed from the look of it. I wasn’t sure how any of this would go over. Would she even believe me? Would I believe me?

“No need to be so worked up.” She said softly. I looked to my right. When had she moved so close? I shifted and nodded. 

“There is just a lot to say and I don’t know where to start.” Arika handed me a glass of water. Her smile was disarming and I had to be careful. 

“The beginning usually works best.” Of course, it did! When I could say it. I nodded once more to her, forming where I was going to start. 

“After I left Vega, I traveled a lot. I ended up finding Michael again which was good. Together, we traveled and found a town called Mallory.” I figured leaving out the more major pieces wouldn’t be an issue if I could cover them quick enough. “From there, we went back towards Vega. We didn’t know where Alex was or Noma.” I sipped the water and looked down at the glass. I was glad that she couldn’t see the marks on my skin. They were itching. I think they were moving but I couldn’t look now. 

“Did you find Alex or Noma?” She asked, settling back into the corner of the couch she was sitting on now. She looked so comfortable and yet, like a snake lying in wait, she seemed to be sizing me up. Looking for a weakness. I couldn’t show anything. 

“We did. We were in New Delphi then with Gabriel.” I paused there to let that sink in before I continued. “After that, we traveled back to Vega. Gabriel had stayed behind to buy us time. When we got back to Vega, everything was wrong. The city didn’t feel like home. It was soon trying to tear itself apart.”

“Yes. I know. I was there.” Arika cut me off. I looked up sharply to her. She had been there?! I didn’t remember that. “It wasn’t an enjoyable time and I barely managed to come back here. David stayed behind. He should have come with me. I don’t know if he lived or died there.” She seemed honestly sad about losing Whele. I didn’t but I wouldn’t tell her that. I had a feeling that would be very insensitive. 

“Vega is lost. Claire is dead. Alex is dead. Noma betrayed him and killed him. I barely got out. Gabriel saved me and brought me to Michael.” I glossed over that part. It was still hard to talk about. I missed Alex every day. Arika gave a sharp intake of breath. 

“Noma killed him? That is not how she tells it.” I steeled my expression. I couldn’t let anything show here. If Noma had spread rumors, I had to be careful.

“She’s here?” I asked making it sound like I was very surprised. “I thought... I don’t know. I thought maybe she was lost with Vega since I ran away. I haven’t seen her since that night.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Sam.” Her voice cut straight through my heart. I turned slowly to look over my left shoulder. Noma was standing there with a smile on her face. She looked quite proud of herself. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face. “I didn’t kill Alex. I was trying to save him. He was dying Sam.” She spoke as she walked over to me. I stared at her, wide-eyed and fear settling in my bones. Her lips twitched and I knew she knew of my fear.

“I’m so glad you are alright. That was a horrible time. Like I said, I just ran. Alex told me to go so I did.” I said with a smile and hugged her as she came close. She hugged me back, however I felt as though there was more to that hug than simply just going it for show. Pulling back to hold me by the shoulders, she smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes though. Her eyes told another story and I didn’t want to know the end of it.

“I am glad you are well. Where have you been all this time?” She asked, sitting down in a chair near me. I was stuck between Arika and Noma now. I never felt more vulnerable. 

“I have been traveling. Michael and I stayed together. Gabriel joined us as well. While we were camping out, we found Ethan. He was pretty banged up but he recovered.” Not a total lie and not totally the truth. I refused to say anything about Raphael. I would take that knowledge to the grave with me. 

“I’m glad you are here. Now you can be safe. You don’t have to pretend anymore Sam. I know you are in love with Michael. He is just using you, like he used those girls at Vega.” Noma was hitting very low and I wouldn’t let her see how much it didn’t bother me. I looked down, a frown on my face. 

“I… I know. I’ve just been so lonely Noma. I miss Alex and Vega.” I sniffled a little, putting on an act. She was buying it as she placed a hand on my knee. 

“Stay here in Helena. Arika will keep you safe. Women have to stick together.” I nodded a little. My delayed reaction wasn’t concerning as it seemed like I was just upset. 

“Is it really ok? I don’t want to get anyone in trouble. Does that mean you are going to kick them out? Please be nice to Ethan. He hasn’t done anything at all but tried to help me.” Arika smiled this time. 

“I will take care of it. Don’t worry about them.” Her smile worried me but I nodded once more. I had to keep this act up. Noma knew me as a weaker person. Even after being around her again in New Delphi and in Vega, I didn’t stick up much for myself. I let Michael or Alex do it.

“What are you going to do?” I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

_3rd person POV_

Michael and Gabriel were sitting at the table. Neither spoke. Sam had gone to see Arika like she was told to. Both brothers were tense but they had to trust Sam not to go too overboard on what she was going to say. Ethan was still resting.

“He was up most of the night.” Gabriel said suddenly, cutting the heavy silence. 

“How would you know?” Michael questioned, looking to his brother. 

“I was up as well. When he left, I waited for him to come back. He went to the lobby area. The elevator moved down. I assume it was someone upstairs. Maybe Arika for all I know.”

“Perhaps he needed someone else to talk to. He would not put us in danger. He cares for Samantha too much to do that.” Michael was quick to respond. 

“You put a lot of faith in that man.”

“He is a good man. He has been since I recruited him into Arch Angel Corps.” There was a silence for a moment before Ethan spoke up. 

“Enough. I love Sam like a sister. She is safer with me than with Gabriel I bet.” Ethan sounded tired but awake enough to banter back and forth it seemed. Gabriel grinned. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

“Do you even understand that reference?” Ethan mumbled back as he pushed himself up. 

“It was a movie to entertain children.” Gabriel replied, his grin growing. 

“Yes, it was. I’m not a child nor am I woman who needs a kiss to wake up.”

“Did you want a kiss?” Gabriel responded off-handedly. Ethan’s face turned a little pink and he said nothing. Michael sighed. 

“Enough. I wonder how long Samantha will be.” No one had an answer to that. As they waited in silence, and Ethan got himself up and into the bathroom, the elevator door pinged. 

“Samantha?” Michael called, since none of them could see the door. No answer came but there were hurried footsteps. 

“She’s not here?” It was Raphael. Michael and Gabriel sat up straighter and Ethan came out of the bathroom. He tugged down his shirt. 

“She went to talk to Arika upstairs.” Raphael said something they all missed under her breath.

“What’s wrong? What have you seen?” Gabriel said, standing as his sister approached. 

“She’s in danger. You all are being here. Noma is working with Lucifer.” The room went silent.

“I suspected she was when we spoke to his messenger in Mallory.” Michael said, on his feet and around the table by this point. “Why is she in danger?”

“Noma knows about the markings. She is planning to give Sam over to Lucifer.”

“What does he have to gain from her?” Michael asked, tension in his body and voice.

“The markings.”

“But he can’t read them.” Raphael looked at Michael seriously.

“You can. If her life hangs in the balance, you would read them. He knows that. He’s counting on you telling me everything he needs to know. I don’t think he cares if Father comes back. Without Him here, Lucifer can do as he pleases without being stopped.” Dread settled over the arch angel. He could deny it, say Samantha meant nothing. But that was a lie. Michael would die for her. Everyone in the room knew that.

“Noma knows who I am. She knows all of us. We need to get her and get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Wait, Sam wouldn’t just go with Noma. She would have to be taken by force and Arika won’t let that happen.” Ethan interjected. “Both of them are too smart for that.” Raphael shifted her gaze to Ethan.  
“If she thought any one of you were in danger, what would she do?” Gabriel answered. 

“She would do her best to help whoever was in trouble. Especially if it was Michael.” Raphael nodded solemnly. Michael and Ethan couldn’t find the words. What were they going to do? As they looked at one another, the elevator pinged again. Raphael darted out of the room silently as Helena soldiers came into view. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Michael asked, stepping a little forward. 

“You are being placed under arrest.” The captain stated. 

“Under what charge?” Gabriel remarked, getting defensive over this. 

“The murder of the Chosen One, Alex Lannon.” Ethan’s eyes widened. Michael and Gabriel looked at one another. Noma had beaten them here and spread rumors already. 

“Where is Samantha?”

“She is in custody. She is no longer your concern.” The captain was abrupt.

“I suppose this is where we go quietly.” Gabriel made a snarky remark. No more remarks were given as the three men were lead from the floor and into the elevator. The soldiers didn’t bother to check for anyone else, which left Raphael safe in the other room for now.

_Sam’s POV_

“That’s simple. Charge with Alex’s death. It makes things less messy and they can’t argue it. Ethan will be spared but the arch angels will be put to death.” My heart was racing. I had to think quick.

“I… I don’t want to watch.” The tremble in my voice was real. I was angry not sad like they both took it. 

“It will be alright. You don’t have to.” Arika assured me. I swallowed hard and licked my lips. I had to find a solution to this and a way to get out of here.

“You look pale Sam. Are you alright?” Noma asked, showing a little concern for me. 

“I feel sick.” I replied, closing my eyes for a moment. “Can I return to my room?” I asked, not sure what her plan was. Arika placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort. 

“Of course. They should be gone by now. We’ll give you some privacy. Please, when you feel better return here. I will work on finding you something more permanent.” I nodded and stood. I walked slowly towards the elevator. I felt Noma’s eyes burning a hole in my back but I refused to look back. Once inside the elevator, I kept calm and leaned on the walls. I made a show of looking ill. 

In my own area, I started to cry. I sat down a few feet from the elevator. It was a shock to feel arms come around me. I looked up to see Raphael. 

“It will be ok. We’ll figure this out.” She said with a small smile. I cried harder, clinging to her. How was this going to work out? Michael, Gabriel, and Ethan were taken away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

I couldn’t believe this. Everything had fallen apart because of Noma. Maybe it was because of me. It I hadn’t come here. Shaking my head, I tried to calm down. Raphael held me for what felt like hours. Maybe it was. 

I don’t know how I ended up on the couch but I did. Raphael must have moved me. Did I fall asleep? When I sat up, I could see it was darker outside. The area I was in was dark as well. I didn’t call out which was a smart thing as I heard voices. I laid back down and rolled into the back of the couch. 

“Do you think she is being honest?” Arika’s voice.

“I don’t know. She did seem shocked. I’ve said this before, she is weak. She put up a front around Michael. For all I know, Gabriel was using her and influencing her.” That was Noma and they were getting closer. Arika hummed something in reply. I could hear them stop near the doorway of where I was. 

“Do we wait on her to come to us? We could just kill them in the morning and be done with all this.” Arika sounded annoyed. I didn’t move. I couldn’t let them know I was awake. 

“Wait until morning. See if she comes. If she doesn’t, send word that they will be killed that evening. If she still cares at all, she may want to see them or fight the ruling. I don’t think she that good of an actress.” Noma was being cruel. They both were. We had to get out of here. 

“Have you figured out who snuck into Helena yet?” Oh no! They knew about Raphael. Or at least Noma was trying to figure out who was there.

“No. It was a woman but we know little else. What does it matter? Someone was trying to hide. Vega is in pieces, we both know this.” Arika seemed unconcerned by the uninvited guest. “She may be scared and come to us eventually. She could even be gone by now.”

“I don’t think she left. Not yet anyway.” Noma wasn’t buying it. I heard footsteps. They got louder and stopped right by me. I didn’t move and kept my breathing even. 

“Once the angels and Ethan are out of the way, you will be all mine Sam.” It was Noma. She sounded so different. “Even Arika won’t be able to protect you. You will be Lucifer’s.” she whispered the last part before walking away. “She is still resting peacefully. Her color has returned which is a good sign.” She announced to Arika. A few moments later I heard the elevator open, close, and move. 

I shot up immediately. Where was Raphael?!

“Raphael?” I called into the darkness. I heard nothing in response. I couldn’t panic. I needed a plan. My arm itched something terrible. I got up to turn on a light. Extending my arm, I looked at it in the light. Three circles were linked together with two more a short distance away. As I watched, words formed between the circles. I twisted my arm to read the words. 

“Kiss.” It was simple but I had no idea what it was talking about. I sighed heavily. 

“I don’t understand.” As I stared at it, I couldn’t solve the riddle that was written on my skin now. I went back to the cough and sat down. Kiss. What did that mean? As I worried about it, I felt the tingle of it moving again. I looked down, seeing the circles moving and interlocking all together. All five were whole. I shook my head. I had to think about this and figure it out. 

I didn’t know where Raphael was. She wasn’t in the area anymore. Maybe she wasn’t going to help or she was doing something on her own. Either way, I had to do something to help the angels and Ethan. Dawn was coming. I should at least go to Noma and Arika. I changed clothing and cleaned up. I braided my hair. As I exited the bathroom, I came face to face with Raphael. I gasped in shock then latched onto her. She hugged me back. 

“Where did you go?!” I asked, worried she left me all alone. 

“I went to see where they are being kept. They are in the basement of an aquarium. They assume that will keep them from escaping. Water could kill them and that deep? Anything is possible.” Raphael replied, keeping me close. 

“Where is Ethan?” I asked, hopeful that he was somewhere else and easier to get to. 

“I couldn’t find him. He must be somewhere else. He is only human. Maybe he’s in another hotel room.” That would make sense. I nodded. 

“He’ll be ok. How are we going to get them out of the aquarium?”

“Maybe we don’t have to. If you visit them, it’s possible they will be moved to make it easier for you.” Raphael had a point. I nodded once more. 

“Noma and Arika came here in the night. Noma wants to hand me over to Lucifer. It sounded like she wasn’t sharing that with Arika. I want to think that Arika isn’t to blame for this.” Raphael smiled a little. 

“That could be the case. Will you go to see them?” I frowned and nodded. 

“If I don’t, they will be killed. I was just about to go.”

“Alright. I will disappear and wait to see what happens. Samantha, remember that you need to be careful and you can’t be caught. We need you, Michael needs you.” I nodded. Raphael lifted her hands and cupped my face. She placed a kiss on my forehead. “Be safe my dear.” I felt like crying. I nodded again.

“I’ll be ok.” I steeled myself and headed for the elevator. I took it up to Arika’s floor. I still didn’t know what I was going to do. I needed to figure it out fast. 

“Welcome my dear. Do you feel better?” Arika asked as I walked into the room. I nodded to her. I took a breath and looked from her to Noma and back. 

“Thank you for letting me rest. I didn’t realize I was so tired.”

“You were stressed my dear. It is understandable. Do you feel better now?” Arika asked with a smile on her face.

“Yes, thank you. I had a request, if that’s ok.” Noma and Arika looked surprised. “I wanted to know if I could see them one last time. I have something I want to say to Michael.” Noma’s eyes narrowed a little and Arika nodded. 

“Of course. That is reasonable. When would you- “She was interrupted by a guard walking over and handing her a key. I heard something whispered about the prisoners. I pretended not to notice and looked on curiously. Arika took the key and ushered the other away. She tucked the key into a pocket on her left side.

“When would you like to do this?”

“Soon. I want to be done with them and this.” I said softly, looking nervous about this. Noma smiled, though it didn’t seem like a good thing.

“Alright. Come with me. Noma, will you collect Ethan and bring him?” Noma moved, leaving the room in what I assumed was to get Ethan. 

I followed Arika from the building. As we went, guards came to flank us. I wasn’t surprised. What I was surprised about was to feel one of the guards brush her fingers against my hand. When I turned to see what was the matter, I could see it was Raphael. She was all covered up but her eyes. I smiled a little. I felt better knowing she was there with me. I didn’t have a plan yet. I had to get one quick if I was to ever help them.

“Don’t look so nervous.” Arika broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to her. She was on my right. I nodded a little to her. 

“Sorry.” As I apologized the elevator lurked, causing me to fall into Arika. We both ended on the floor. Raphael immediately moved to help Arika up and moved her away from me.

“It’s alright. She didn’t do anything. Thank you for your concern.” Raphael nodded, moving back to where she had been standing as the elevator groaned to a start again. 

“That happen often?” I asked, getting up myself and brushing off. The other guard didn’t seem inclined to do anything. She was paying attention and getting the elevator moving once more. Whatever worked, right?

“Yes. It does. We need an engineer to keep it in working order and we do not have one.” That made sense. Someone would need to fix it over time and it had been a long time I suspected since it had been worked on. 

We arrived at the aquarium at the same time as Ethan and Noma. I was careful not to look happy to see him in one piece. He was restrained and unable to do much.

“Sam! I’m glad you are ok.” He called to me but I didn’t respond. I moved back, into Raphael who was standing behind me. She moved and placed herself between us as if she was being protective. Ethan looked confused. Raphael placed her hand over mine for a moment then let go. I clenched my hand into a fist. There was a key there! Was it the one that Arika had had? I hoped it was but now how was I supposed to… suddenly it made sense. I knew what I had to do. Coughing, I slipped the key into my mouth. 

When we entered the main area, Michael and Gabriel were there. Arika swiped a keycard to open the door and we passed into the other area. Both angels were chained to the ground and that looked suspiciously like that material that could kill them. Did that mean they couldn’t get away? I couldn’t think of that. 

“Samantha!” Michael called the moment he saw me. I looked away.

“Go ahead my dear. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Arika said. I hesitated and walked over towards Michael. He couldn’t move much from where he was. As I walked over to him, I formed my plan. I pulled back my hand and slapped him across the face. Thankfully, he was shocked so it made it realistic. 

“I believed you that you loved me. I was a fool. I should have known better. Never again.” My hand hurt and my lip trembled. Not because I was scared, but because I hoped he wasn’t going to be mad at me. 

“Samantha, I – “He started but I cut him off. 

“No! This is the last time you will see me.” I hesitated and them drew him into a kiss. I forced the key into his mouth. “Good bye Michael. For what it was worth, I did love you.” I turned and walked out, brushing tears from my face. Michael said nothing. I don’t even know what Gabriel looked like in all of that. I pushed past Ethan and Raphael as I ran a short distance away. Arika came over to comfort me. 

“It will be better now my dear. At dawn, they will be killed and Ethan will be turned loose into the world to do as he wishes.” I nodded to her.

“Can we go? I don’t want to be here anymore. I want this behind me.” She nodded and we left with Raphael and another guard. Noma took Ethan somewhere else as far as I could tell. Maybe she left him with the angels. I don’t know.   
I didn’t know what to do with myself the rest of the day. I stayed in my now permanent room. It was closer to Arika and Noma which I didn’t like but I said nothing. I was ‘grateful’. They left me alone. I guess they thought I wanted space or time. I didn’t care. I was worried about Michael, Gabriel, and Ethan. Would they be ok? Did Arika lie to me and they were already dead? Was that key really a help? I was going to make myself crazy wondering about all this. I had to wait and see what happened. I didn’t like that. I wanted to go to Michael. I was scared that Noma was going to do something while I was alone. Raphael hadn’t turned up and she probably wouldn’t be able.

_Michael’s POV_

Gabriel and myself didn’t resist when they escorted us from the building. Ethan was removed from us. Was it because he was human? Likely. I didn’t argue. I couldn’t figure out why this was happening but Noma had to be part of it. There was no other explanation. Arika wouldn’t be stupid enough to listen to a man. Noma had become Lucifer’s mouthpiece. 

We were taken to an old aquarium. I wondered if they thought this could keep us from getting out. We were lead into a main area and through a few more doors. As we went deeper into the building, I began to wonder. The door that was opened was an aquarium, with chains all over the ground. There was some blood as well. Gabriel and I were restrained and the moment those cuffs were on, I knew what this was for. We weren’t going to easily get out of here. 

“I suspect you know what that is now.” I looked up sharply.

“Noma.” Gabriel even looked over, if the moment at my side was any indication. “Why are you doing this?” The guards filed out, leaving just us and Noma. 

“Alex is dead. I killed him. The markings are gone, or so I thought.” She walked over to me. I remained still, hands balled into fists. 

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t think me a fool Michael. Sam has them, doesn’t she? I don’t know how I didn’t notice. Did Alex give them to her or did Father?”

“What do you care? You’ve betrayed all of us now Noma. Who is next? Arika? Lucifer?” Gabriel chimed in finally, pulling on his chains as he did so. “You and Lyrae have a lot in common now it seems.”

“I am nothing like him!” Noma yelled back. I shook my head. 

“Are you here to gloat?” I asked, wanting to know why. 

“No. You will die by morning. Sam has betrayed you. She looked happy that you were taken away.” She had to be lying. I refused to believe that.

_Hours later_

The door opened. Gabriel and I had tried to get away but the thousands of pounds of water all around us would crush us before we got away. We had to wait. Looking ahead, I could see Ethan, Arika, Noma, and Samantha. I looked hopeful, even as she looked nervous. 

“Samantha!” I called to her. She didn’t respond like I had hoped. 

“Go ahead my dear. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Arika was speaking. Samantha didn’t immediately move but when she did, she came towards me. I couldn’t move so I waited. My eyes were locked on her, unable to believe this was the same woman. Samantha’s hand slapped me across the face. I was stunned. 

“I believed you that you loved me. I was a fool. I should have known better. Never again.” It felt like the air was sucked from my lungs. What was she talking about!

“Samantha, I-“She didn’t let me finish. 

“No! This is the last time you will see me.” She paused and then crushed her lips to mine. I felt something metal being forced into my mouth. She pulled back then and walked away. I said nothing, keeping still and the metal item in my mouth from showing. Arika followed her and soon, everyone else left. Ethan was shoved into another aquarium near us and left there. 

“Well that was impressive. Guess she didn’t love you. Giving up that quickly.” Gabriel commented as I knelt. I spit the item into my hand. I smiled. 

“She hasn’t given up on anyone.” I used the key to open the cuffs. I went over to Gabriel to do the same.

“Ah. Smart woman. Did you notice Raphael was with her?”

“Yes. We need to get Ethan and get out of here.” Gabriel nodded. Once the cuffs were off, we made our way to the door. It was locked by a keycard but a few good hits and we broke it down. Ethan wasn’t far. He was locked in an office.

“How did you get out?” He asked. 

“Samantha slipped me the key when she kissed me.” I answered, picking up my weapons from the desk. 

“I wondered why she was so aggressive and upset with you.”

“It was all planned. If not, she is a damn good actress.” Gabriel ‘helpfully’ chimed in.

“We need to leave. Samantha and Raphael are still in danger. Noma knows about the marks on Samantha.” That was bad enough but not fully knowing where they were was even worse.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sam’s POV_

I was worried to say the least. What if Michael really thought I was upset with him? It hurt to make that scene, but I had to make it look real. My hand still hurt from slapping him. I was thankfully alone but that didn’t make me feel better. I wanted to get out of this room. Would they let me? I didn’t explore much and Arika had said I would be able to do that. I finally decided to try.

I walked out of the room I was currently in and found two guards standing by the elevator. Had they been there the whole time? I didn’t remember hearing them come in. 

“Excuse me, may I pass?” I asked, approaching them. Neither said anything. They didn’t even move. I frowned. “Am I allowed to leave?” I asked again, wanting an answer. Once more, they didn’t respond to me. I was beginning to understand that leaving wasn’t an option. I signed and walked away. If they weren’t going to tell me anything, then I wasn’t going to waste my time standing there talking to statues. 

I sat down on my bed. If leaving wasn’t going to happen, I needed to find another way to get out of here. I looked around the room. It was standard with the basic needs of a person. I had to figure something out. Raphael wasn’t here to help me. I had to think! Michael needed me to figure this out. 

It took me almost an hour to figure out what to do. I was on the sixth floor which meant jumping wasn’t going to happen. There were balconies on each floor though. I just had to get out and to the one below me. I used the bed sheets, which was so dumb, but I needed something that wouldn’t draw attention. The bed looked normal still if anyone looked at it. I made a knot every so often which was going to make this shorter. I needed something to hang onto. A straight sheet was going to get me killed. I didn't want it to be too short so I used a towel every now and then. I was lucky the sheets were sturdy. Once I was done, I told the guards I was going to bed and not to bother me for food. I wasn’t hungry. Like before, neither said anything but one did slightly nod that she heard me at least. That was better than being ignored again. I shut the door and locked it silently. I walked to the balcony and opened the door.

The balcony opened without a sound. I wasn't sure if there would be some sound or not since it didn't look like it had been opened in a while. There wasn’t even an alarm on the door which was a nice find. With the metal railing secure, I tied off the make-shift rope. I didn’t like heights, and no one was there to catch me if I lost my grip. Slinging my bag across my chest, I climbed over the railing. I took a deep breath and slowly started climbing down. I couldn’t look down. I was going to panic if I did. Little by little, I made my way down towards the balcony below mine. This was my only hope and escape to get out of this hotel.

When I thought the other balcony should have been there, I chanced a look down. I was close but there wasn’t enough rope. Short by about 3 feet, I was going to have to wing it. I went down as far as I dared. The toes of my shoes just clipped the edge. It wouldn’t be enough. I was sure I would end up falling. As I hung there, I steeled myself. I had to do this. Swinging just a little, I worked my way over the other balcony. As i was building up a little more momentum, my grip started to slip. The towel i was clinging to was slipping down the sheets. Counting to three, I let go over the balcony. I was lost in the air for a moment before I hit the balcony. It knocked the air out of my lungs and my back ached. I kept myself from making a sound other than when I landed. 

My heart was racing. There was now no going back. I wouldn’t be able to explain this one away. I might be able to, but I didn’t think they would buy my words if I said I just wanted to walk around. This was a little extreme. I got up, keeping as quiet as I could. My back really hurt and I wondered what I had in my bag that hurt so much to land on. The glass door opened easily. I crept into the silent room and out into the hallway. This floor was dark. I don’t think it was used by anyone. Made sense I guessed. 

Pushing open the doorway to the stairs, it was pitch black. This made me feel even more paranoid but somehow, the blackness was a comfort. I had to get to ground level. Taking my time, I went down two more floors before I had to stop. One reason I stopped was I didn't want to fall down the stairs and I was tired. I needed a brief break. Leaning against the wall, i closed my eyes and listened. I could hear someone talking on the other side of the stairway door. Hopefully they were in the hallway and walking by, not needing this door.

“I don’t know why Arika lets them stay. Everyone knows the 3rd floor is just a prison.” It sounded like a male voice. That was uncommon. 

“Sh! Don’t let her hear you say that. She has her reasons. The people from New Delphi don’t need to know.” The voice was female this time. The 3rd floor was a prison? That didn’t make sense to me. 

“Yeah. I’m just glad she let me be a guard. She only let the best of the best be guards. They are all women. Not that you can’t do just as good of a job.” The male voice sounded a little nervous towards the end. The female laughed. 

“Get over it. I rather a guy does this than me. I want to stay home with my daughter.” It sounded like she was tired of the female in charge society. I wondered why she didn’t just leave. Then I realized the world was a horrible place outside the walls of a town. Their voices got softer and I moved on. I was on the 3rd floor, if their talk was any indication for me. 

I went down two more floors to ground level. Now I just had to get out of the building. That was far easier said than done. I didn’t think they would let me walk out since it was clear they had orders not to let me leave. I couldn’t open the door and not be seen. I peeked out of the door carefully. The lights were bright and everywhere. I wasn’t sneaking out of there. I needed to find an emergency exit sign. As I was looking around, everything went black. I heard someone shriek. 

“It’s alright. The power just went out. Let’s go to the basement and get it started again. I told Arika we needed a new one.” A woman sounded annoyed by this. I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards me and the stairs. I flattened against a wall and waited. I hoped I wasn’t seen. The door opened into the stairwell. It blocked me as they passed, a candle in hand. I didn’t breathe until they had passed. I slipped out into the lobby. I quickly went across the area and went through the turnstile door. It was lucky I didn’t need the door to be powered to get out of there. 

Now I had another problem. I didn’t know Helena at all. I hadn’t any idea where Raphael was. I knew, sort of, where Michael and Gabriel would be. I had no clue about Ethan. I didn’t recall him leaving with us so maybe he was there as well. I hid in the shadows of the building as I considered my next move. I heard some people around me outside. I hoped no one had a reason to get into the alley where I was currently. 

“...Found you…” A voice I didn’t now spoke up behind me. It sent a chill down my spine as I turned to look at the voice. I couldn’t see anything at all but the outline of man.

“Who are you?” I said, trying to keep my voice as strong as I could make it. I backed up a little but stayed in the alley. I could run, or try anyway, but that could expose me and him.

“I’ve been looking for the Chosen One for some time now. I have need of the marks on your skin.” How did he know!? 

“I don’t know what you mean. What marks?” I asked, trying to play dumb. I glanced over my shoulder to judge if I could run and he grabbed my wrist in a painful grip. I hissed in his grasp. 

“Don’t play stupid with me girl.” He shoved the sleeve up on my arm and pressed his thumb hard into my forearm. I looked down at his thumb. It was over the mark of Vega and Lucifer. My blood went cold. 

“Are you Luc-?”

“No, but you will see him soon.” He cut me off. I started to panic. I needed to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Walking Dead starts up again tonight. I'll likely be posting this story earlier in the day so I can enjoy that show in the evening. :) Maybe I'll have the energy and interest to continue my Walking Dead story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

_Raphael’s POV_

Things couldn’t have gone worse. Sam almost died but Ethan saved her. Now, even with my brothers around her, she manages to get herself caught by Noma and Arika. I came to warn them, and she was already in their clutches. I just finished talking to my brothers and Ethan when someone else was coming. I ducked into the other room and waited. This was going to be rough. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes for the moment. They were being taken away. This was going to crush Sam. 

When Sam got back, I was waiting for her. She crumbled the moment she saw me. I held her as she cried. This was a lot to handle. Even I was worried about my brothers. They were strong, but they could be killed in the right conditions. We had to get out of here before anything else happened. I moved Samantha to the couch to get some rest. I had to find out where Michael was being held. I placed a kiss on Sam’s head and left quietly.

It took time to find Michael and Gabriel. They were in the old aquarium. That wasn’t too much of a concern. However, I was concerned that there was a chance they both could die. The pressure would be able to destroy them if it was great enough. I didn’t let them see me, even though I wanted to reassure them I was still around, and Sam was safe. Also, with Arika and Noma knowing about the guest who came into Helena, I needed to be careful. 

When I came back, Sam was coming out of the bathroom. She hugged me immediately. I hugged her back. 

“Where did you go?!” She asked, worry in her face. 

“I went to see where they are being kept. They are in the basement of an aquarium. They assume that will keep them from escaping. Water could kill them and that deep? Anything is possible.” I replied, keeping her close. 

“Where is Ethan?” She asked, probably hopeful that I may know. 

“I couldn’t find him. He must be somewhere else. He is only human. Maybe he’s in another hotel room.” That would make sense. She nodded. 

“He’ll be ok. How are we going to get them out of the aquarium?”

“Maybe we don’t have to. If you visit them, it’s possible they will be moved to make it easier for you.” She nodded again as I made my point. 

“Noma and Arika came here in the night. Noma wants to hand me over to Lucifer. It sounded like she wasn’t sharing that with Arika. I want to think that Arika isn’t to blame for this.” I smiled a little. 

“That could be the case. Will you go to see them?” She frowned and nodded. 

“If I don’t, they will be killed. I was just about to go.”

“Alright. I will disappear and wait to see what happens. Samantha, remember that you need to be careful and you can’t be caught. We need you, Michael needs you.” She nodded yet again. I lifted my hands and cupped her face. I placed a kiss on her forehead. “Be safe my dear.” I could see tears in her eyes. I smiled to her. She left soon after to go and meet with Arika. 

I laid in wait to snatch some guard uniform. I was going to need it. I apologized to the woman as I placed her in a cabinet. She would be found later. I dressed as she was, and followed the orders to come and guard Arika and her guest. I met with them, keeping my silence as she spoke to Sam. I noted the key that was handed off and where she placed it. Left side. Prisoner related key. 

When the elevator lurked, I moved to keep Arika safe. While doing so, I made sure to lift the key from her pocket. She never noticed. We arrived in the aquarium when Noma came with Ethan. Sam said nothing and moved back into me. I moved to protect her, as if that was my job. As I did, I passed her the key. I felt her fingers curl around them. The rest would be up to her. She would need that. Why? Well, it would open the cuffs Michael and Gabriel had on. Sam was a smart woman. She could figure it out.

Her moment with Michael was hard to witness. I knew it wasn’t real, but Michael didn’t seem to know at that moment. I hoped he knew deep down that she did love him. She asked to leave soon after. I escorted her back to her floor and left as I was instructed. It would only be a matter of time now before that guard I took out was discovered. I faked being sick and disappeared as quickly as I could. No one followed me. 

I discharged the clothing in an alley and took to hiding. I stayed close to the building where Sam was. Michael and Gabriel would handle Ethan and anything else that needed. They knew we needed to leave. I hoped they could leave Sam to me, so they could focus on themselves. Then again, I knew my brothers. I shook my head with a smile. Of course, they could come for us. I should know better. 

As I watched the building, I could see some movement. I narrowed my eyes and then gasped softly. Samantha was climbing out over the balcony to get to the next floor. She was going to get herself killed! I couldn’t prevent that without exposing myself. That was even to say if I could get there without being seen or shot down myself. As I watched with baited breath, Sam climbed down and made it safety into the building again. I sighed softly. 

“She’s lucky she didn’t fall.” I tensed but didn’t let it show. Thankfully it was dark enough that she wouldn’t have seen anyway. 

“Yes, she is. She wouldn’t have to do such things if you would leave her alone Noma.” I turned around, facing the betrayer once more. “How does it feel? Betraying first Gabriel and then Michael? Honestly, you have betrayed Alex when you killed him and betrayed Ethan and Samantha by doing all this.” She didn’t look phased as she stood there. 

“I gave up too much when I gave up my wings for Alex. I wasn’t whole anymore.” She protested. 

“If you had said something, Father may have seen fit to heal you! You took it upon yourself to make a deal with Lucifer!” I hissed back at her. 

“He was my only choice. You do- “I cut her off. 

“Don’t tell me I don’t understand! We all understand loss Noma. You are young. You made the choice to ally yourself with the wrong side. When Michael takes you down, I hope it’s slow.” I was never so mad before this moment. Perhaps it was because Sam meant so much to me and I knew how much she meant to Michael. Alex was deeply loved by Michael. His life was cut short too early. 

“He won’t get the chance and neither with you. Lucifer will have her. His messenger is waiting for her as we speak.” I felt my blood run cold and it wasn’t because of her smile. Sam was in trouble. I turned back to the building. Nothing changed on the outside. Was she really going to be caught? We had come so far!

“What will you do now Raphael?” Her tone was taunting me. I had to make a careful move. We were about ten feet apart and she was likely ready for me to attack. I sighed and slouched my shoulders. I looked down and waited. She fell for it. She stepped closer. 

“Give up. I’ll let you die with your brothers. That is a mercy to what Lucifer would do or even Arika. You did sneak into Helena.” As she was talking, I counted steps. Noma had a lot to learn. She was five steps behind me when I whirled around at her. A right hook to the face and a left kick to her side. Noma wasn’t expecting it as she stumbled back. A few shots rang out and Noma cried out before fleeing. I looked to the left. 

“Raphael. Go to Sam. I’ll watch your back.” Ethan was standing there, gun trained in the direction Noma took off in. 

“Thank you. Where my brothers?” I asked quickly. 

“Michael is looking for you and Sam. Gabriel is up there.” Ethan pointed. I looked up and smiled. Of course, Gabriel was perched on the roof. He waved down at me and pointed at Sam’s building. I nodded and took off. I had to get to her before this messenger did. 

“I’ll look after the boy. Go on sister.” Gabriel yelled back at me as I ran towards Sam’s building, praying she was still safe.


End file.
